Israel Calling
by Miryam.c
Summary: Lorsque le père de Ziva tente une dernière fois de la convaincre de rester au Mossad en la convoquant à Tel Aviv, va-t-elle se laisser tenter ? A-t-elle pour seules raisons de fuir son agence que s'éloigner d'Eli David et oublier l'opération Damoclès ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfic sur ce site, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives, toutes me feront plaisir ! Etant donné que je débute, j'ai un peu de mal avec la mise en page et si certaines choses vous paraissent esthétiquement étranges, dites-le moi :)_

_Concernant cette fic, j'ai souhaité la placer vers la fin de la saison 7, post-Somalia et Truth and Consequences donc, cela devrait vous aider à comprendre un peu mieux les chapitres à venir ! ^^_

_Au risque de vous surprendre énormément, NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc pitié ne me faites pas de procès !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt à travers les reviews j'espère ! :)_

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.<p>

Depuis maintenant près de 10 minutes, Ziva David tapotait inlassablement de l'index la tasse de thé brûlant qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Relevant la tête, elle fixa l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle.

Ce qu'elle était résolue à ne pas faire.

Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Parce qu'elle avait déjà fait bien trop d'efforts en venant le voir, et qu'il était hors de question que leur relation, si tant est qu'on puisse parler de _relation _concernant leurs rapports pour le moins compliqués, se construise une nouvelle fois à sens unique.

Elle était lasse de se battre pour lui plaire, pour être enfin digne d'être sa fille, et si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'etait pour lui donner une dernière chance. Qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir saisir au vu de son silence.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant jeter un discret coup d'oeil vers elle avant de fixer sur sa tasse, comme effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Aba, pourquoi m'as-tu demandée de venir si c'est pour ne pas me parler ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement, exaspérée par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le bureau d'Eli David.

Ce dernier sembla chercher des yeux une échappatoire à la question de sa fille, avant de répondre en plongeant son regard fatigué dans celui de la jeune femme :

« Tu le sais. Et si tu n'avais pas un doute, tu ne serais pas venue. Le silence était destiné à te faire réfléchir. Je veux que tu restes, Ziva. Que tu restes une des nôtres même si tu pars de Tel Aviv. »

Elle sentit sa belle assurance s'envoler aussitôt tandis que le tapotement frénétique de son doigt sur sa tasse cessait et que les yeux inquisiteurs de son père la scrutaient.

Aussitôt, les raisons de sa présence au siège du Mossad de Tel Aviv, et plus précisément dans le bureau de son père, affluèrent comme une nuée de démons porteurs de doutes et d'inquiétudes, qui lui hurlaient à chaque seconde de ne pas couper les ponts avec l'agence qui l'avait à la fois trahie et formée, comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire de façon imminente.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>

_Le chapitre suivant est prêt, si vous le souhaitez ! :)_

_Je vais aussi vous ajouter un petit lexique des mots en hébreu que j'ai pu utiliser à la fin de chaque chapitre, sur les conseils de Gwenetsi ! :)_

Aba : père


	2. Je reviendrai

_Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Je suis très touchée que vous preniez le temps de commenter ma fiction !_

_Je vous ai donc préparé une petite suite qui vous plaira, je l'espère, toujours autant !_

* * *

><p><strong>La veille<strong>

Leon Vance l'avait appelée dans son bureau, suscitant quelques plaisanteries et moqueries de la part de Tony, et inquiétudes venant de Gibbs et McGee, se demandant quelles étaient les motivations du directeur du NCIS pour la convoquer seule, et insister sur ce fait lorsque l'ex-marine avait voulu l'accompagner.

Il l'avait d'abord invitée à s'asseoir. Elle avait refusé. Elle était encore capable de tenir debout, après tout. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler, elle avait bien remarqué son malaise, à la fois parce qu'il apportait trop de nuance à son discours et l'enrobait de trop de « cette agence ne vous contraindra jamais en rien, agent David » ou de « vous savez à quel point vous êtes un élément précieux pour le NCIS »

Elle s'était aussitôt demandé où était le problème. Non, réellement, qui était mort pour que Vance la ménage ainsi, alors qu'il n'ignorait rien de son passé d'assassin ? Croyait-il réellement que Saleem Ulman avait été capable de la briser ?

Après cinq bonnes minutes à l'entendre esquiver le fond du sujet, elle avait finalement lâché :

« Directeur Vance, sauf votre respect, pourriez-vous en venir au fait, je vous prie ? »

Ce qu'en hébreu, elle aurait simplement traduit par « Nou ». Mais elle savait à quel point les Américains aimaient les formules ampoulées et regardaient d'un mauvais œil la « houtspa » israélienne.

Car après tout, elle allait devenir une Américaine. Dans 9 jours, précisément. A ce moment, elle pourrait enfin briguer le titre d'agent spécial du NCIS qu'elle attendait depuis près d'un an.

Elle l'avait alors vu se racler la gorge, baisser les yeux, et autres signes de gêne et d'hésitation qui l'avaient laissée pantoise. Et avaient commencé à l'inquiéter sérieusement...

Après quelques quintes de toux et un cure-dent mâchouillé avec nervosité, il avait finalement expliqué :

« Agent David, votre père souhaiterait vous voir une dernière fois à Tel Aviv, avant que vous ne deveniez américaine. Et je pense que c'est pour vous en dissuader. Mais aussi pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'il vous a fait. La décision vous appartient désormais, mais sachez que si vous souhaitez partir pour Israël quelques jours, je vous accorderai les congés nécessaires. »

Elle était restée bouche bée. Puis elle s'était écroulée sur la chaise, comprenant soudain pourquoi Vance avait tant insisté pour qu'elle s'asseye.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à retrouver l'usage de la parole, elle avait répondu en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau :

« Merci beaucoup, directeur Vance. Je vous ferai part de ma réponse ce soir. Shalom. »

Elle avait ensuite refermé avec douceur la porte, et avait couru se réfugier à côté de la machine à café, espérant qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'aurait idée de venir commander un expresso à cet instant.

Après un après-midi de réflexion, au cours duquel elle avait été dispensée de travail administratif par Gibbs, soulevant les plaintes de Tony qui avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles, elle avait fini par prendre sa décision.

C'était avec une étrange assurance qu'elle était toqué le soir même à la porte du bureau de Leon Vance. Il lui avait dit d'entrer. Elle s'était exécutée.

Puis, s'étant plantée devant son bureau, elle l'avait fixée droit dans les yeux et avait lancé, sans que sa voix ou que ses mains ne tremblent : «J'ai booké un avion pour Tel Aviv qui décolle à 4 heures du matin demain. Je serai de retour dans deux jours, dans l'après-midi, si vous acceptez toujours de me laisser partir.»

Il avait esquissé un sourire impressionné, avant d'affirmer :

« Plus que jamais, agent David. J'espère que vous nous reviendrez...

- J'en suis sûre. » avait-elle répondu en hochant la tête, sans pouvoir être absolument certaine que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et avait pris la porte sans un mot supplémentaire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début d'explication ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, tout en vous préparant la suite si vous êtes toujours intéressés ! :)<em>

Lexique

Nou : _en quelque sorte l'équivalent français de "viens-en au fait"_

Houtspa :_ le culot israélien, traumatisant pour qui a l'habitude d'être accueilli par un bonjour dans n'importe quel magasin, et salué d'un au revoir._


	3. Welcome home, Ziva

_Merci pour ces reviews, qui me font chaque fois un peu plus plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant ! (Et rendez-vous en bas de page, vous savez, au niveau du petit bouton review que les auteurs essayent tous de vous convaincre d'utiliser ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span> Flash-back (suite)<span>**

Le lendemain, elle s'était rendue à l'aéroport très tôt dans la matinée. Toute son équipe l'avait accompagnée.

Tony s'était montré étrangement prévenant, lui demandant de faire attention lorsqu'elle serait sur place. Elle l'avait rassurée d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue.

McGee l'avait lui aussi pressée d'être prudente lorsqu'elle serait en Israël, et d'appeler l'équipe au moindre souci. Elle lui avait répliqué en souriant que l'agent Lisa David savait prendre soin d'elle.

Gibbs enfin avait joué la figure paternelle, soucieux de la voir partir seule, et blâmant une nouvelle fois Vance de lui avoir interdit de la suivre en Israël, où sa tête ainsi que celle de Tony étaient probablement mises à prix par le directeur du Mossad. Elle avait affirmé que tout se passerait bien, et qu'elle rentrerait sereine pour affronter la cérémonie qui la consacrerait officiellement comme citoyenne américaine.

Elle avait ensuite fui les adieux pour attraper son avion, et avait passé les 7 heures de vol à écouter de la musique et cocher dans un magazine de vêtements de luxe les chaussures qu'elle trouvait inspirantes, et qu'elle s'empresserait d'acquérir à son retour.

Pour compenser le stress qu'elle avait senti monter en elle à mesure qu'elle parcourait les couloirs en verre de l'aéroport international Ben Gourion, elle les avait même achetées directement dans l'une des galeries marchandes qu'abritait l'immense hall.

Alors qu'elle faisait ses emplettes, elle avait réalisé à quel point son pays lui manquait. Le soleil était brûlant pour un mois de mai, et une telle lumière ne jaillissait du ciel trop souvent gris et froid de Washington.

Retrouver sa langue maternelle dans les boutiques avait également été un pur bonheur, et ici, elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de prétendre être quelqu'un n'était pas. Pas encore du moins.

Elle avait aussi compris qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de détester quelque chose ou quelqu'un lorsqu'on en était loin. Une rancune farouche à l'égard de son pays avait été facile à entretenir lorsque la lumière n'effleurait pas sa peau et que les vendeurs israéliens ne lui souriaient pas gentiment en lui touchant l'épaule comme il était coutume de le faire dans les pays méditerranéens, petits gestes qui lui manquaient atrocement aux Etats-Unis.

Après avoir erré quelques minutes en se souvenant pourquoi le fait d'appeler Tel Aviv «chez elle» était une évidence, souvent plus que pour Washington qui restait malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu y vivre une ville d'adoption, elle s'était finalement décidée, les mains remplis de sacs et traînant une petite valise derrière elle, à rejoindre son chauffeur.

« Hadar ! avait-elle lancé en se précipitant vers son ancien supérieur, manquant trois fois de glisser parce qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de mettre des bottes à talons hauts pour courir sur du carrelage (une erreur stratégique qu'elle se maudissait mille fois d'avoir commise).

- Ziva ! Quel bonheur de te voir aussi en forme... Tu es rayonnante, avait-il commenté en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bienvenue à la maison.

- Toda, l'avait-elle remercié, tout en désirant conserver une certaine froideur. Tu as l'air en forme aussi.

- Ton père me fait courir, ça contribue à maintenir ma santé ! avait-il ironisé. Viens, Malachi et Liat nous attendent. »

Elle avait interrompu sa marche pour le dévisager, avant de lâcher :

« Tu as fait venir Malachi ? Et Liat ?

- Ca te pose un problème ? avait-il rétorqué, surpris de la voir hausser un sourcil aussi peu convaincu en le fixant.

- Malachi et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes, avait-elle éludé en affichant une moue résignée. Mais de toute façon, tu ne vas pas leur dire de partir maintenant, donc ça va forcément aller...

- Je retrouve bien là ma Ziva... » avait-il commenté en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Elle avait soupiré dès la seconde où il s'était retourné.

Mener l'opération Damoclès avec Malachi avait été compliqué, pas seulement parce que la mission était redoutablement risquée, mais aussi parce que leur passé était pour le moins chargé.

Sans parler de l'arrivée de Liat pour la « remplacer » selon les mots du directeur adjoint du Mossad à Washington, à qui elle avait récemment rendu visite et qui lui avait présenté la jeune femme par vidéo conférence. Aussitôt, les mots désagréables pour la décrire avaient afflué.

Une blondasse. Une vraie blondasse.

Une blondasse que Malachi semblait prendre un grand plaisir à se taper à l'arrière d'une berline du Hamisrad, ou dans les toilettes d'un restaurant lorsque leur emploi du temps serré le leur permettait, selon les rumeurs dont les anciens collègues avec qui elle était toujours en contact avaient pu lui faire part.

Une blondasse qui l'avait remplacée dans le coeur de son ancien coéquipier, de son agence, de son pays (qui ne serait bientôt plus le sien, songea-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer son coeur qu'elle sentait se serrer) et de son père.

Une blondasse qu'elle avait donc deux raisons de détester.

Oh, et une blondasse qui était particulièrement jolie et douée. Elle avait en fait trois raisons de la détester.

« C'est cool, il m'en manque plus que trois pour faire les six branches d'une étoile de David... » avait-elle grogné en caressant sa médaille en or lorsqu'elle avait établi avec Tony une petite liste sarcastique de raisons pour lesquelles Liat devait avoir un accident mortel.

Puis elle l'avait déchirée en trouvant que c'était quand même vraiment méchant.

Mais en la revoyant, cette fois en chair et en os, souriante et parfaite au bras de Malachi, pour l'accueillir à la sortie de l'aéroport, elle avait eu une vague envie d'envoyer un texto à son ami du NCIS pour lui dire de récupérer la liste dans sa corbeille à papier.

Quand sa "_remplaçante_" lui avait fait froidement la bise avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche un Ben Gidon totalement déconcerté par le geste et de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, elle s'était jurée que l'accident mortel, s'il devait se produire, se nommerait Ziva David.

« Shalom, avait lancé son ancien partenaire, une fois Liat disparue, osant à peine la regarder dans les yeux après ce qui venait de se produire.

- Shalom, avait-elle répliqué sur un ton glacé, avant de lui jeter un regard qui l'était tout autant, et se tourner vers Hadar. Finissons-en. Le plus vite j'aurai vu mon père, le plus vite je pourrai retourner à Washington.

- Monte devant, Ziva, avait simplement commenté Malachi, préférant faire profil bas. Liat et moi allons derrière.

- Penses-tu, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de l'intimité d'une banquette arrière ! » avait-elle raillé en faisant le tour du véhicule sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'exagérer son déhancher en voyant à quel point il accentuait le malaise du tueur israélien, déjà gêné par le baiser ostentatoire qu'il venait d'échanger avec Liat.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs tenté à de multiples reprises d'engager la conversation, souvent avec sarcasme ou faisant preuve d'une agressivité sous-jacente à l'égard de l'ancien officier de liaison du Mossad, qui avait finalement décidé de mettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et augmenter le son de son iPod au maximum.

Une bonne occasion de masquer ou d'oublier les bruits de succion insupportables en provenance de la banquette arrière et le parfum de trahison qu'elle sentait flotter dans l'air chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard mal à l'aise d'Hadar ou de Malachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Présent<strong>

_« Tu le sais. Et si tu n'avais pas un doute, tu ne serais pas venue. Le silence était destiné à te faire réfléchir. Je veux que tu restes, Ziva. Que tu restes une des nôtres même si tu pars de Tel Aviv .»_

Ziva fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son père ajouter :

« Je te propose de retrouver ton poste d'agent de liaison avec le NCIS. Tu auras un nouvel officier de contrôle, et tu vivras à Washington à plein temps. Tu pourras aussi revenir ici quand tu le souhaiteras. Chez toi, libéti.

- Ne m'appelle pas libéti ! rugit-elle soudain, submergée par le doute qu'elle préférait muer en colère plutôt que de l'affronter en connaissance de cause. Tu m'as trahie ! Tu m'as abandonnée dans le désert ! Tu m'as laissée entre les mains de ces malades ! Et tu m'as déclarée morte plutôt que d'essayer de m'aider ! Tu veux que je revienne et que je redevienne ta fille ? Ca ne te paraît pas facile, beaucoup trop facile ?

- Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? répliqua Eli David, haussant à son tour le ton pour se faire entendre, alors que sa fille posait rageusement la tasse sur la table et faisait mine de se relever. Si c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que tu veux bien admettre ? Si tu lisais entre les lignes pour comprendre au lieu de te braquer perpétuellement ?

- Je le ferais s'il y avait des lignes ! cria-t-elle en manquant de renverser la table basse, faisant trembler le fragile service en porcelaine. Il n'y a pas de lignes ! Tu m'as juste laissée mourir dans le désert ! Et ce n'est même pas pour la torture que je t'en veux autant, je n'ai même pas de cicatrice ! C'est simplement la solitude, et me rappeler tous les jours dans ma cellule que tu m'avais abandonnée ! C'est ça, qui m'a fait mal, pas les trois coups de poing que ces pourritures m'ont balancés ! Ce dont j'ai souffert, c'est de réaliser que tu n'étais plus un père, juste un directeur qui en plus se moquait de la vie de ses officiers !

- Ziva, reviens ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle quittait le bureau, hors d'elle.

- Je ne t'obéirai pas ! Je ne suis plus ton chien ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se trouvait Amit Hadar. Hadar, pousse-toi, je te promets, tu n'as pas envie de te battre contre moi. »

Raisonnable, l'homme s'écarta de quelques mètres alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les couloirs du Mossad, sous le regard de Malachi qui la suivit des yeux à travers les murs en verre de son bureau prendre l'ascenseur.

Laissant Liat en plan, il se précipita dans les escaliers.

Si la jolie brune n'avait pas trop changé depuis son dernier passage au Hamisrad, il savait où la trouver.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette arrivée mouvementée en Israël et de cette discussion entre David ? :) Suite en cours de préparation, si vous la voulez toujours !<em>

Lexique :

Shalom_ : bonjour/au revoir/paix_

Libéti_ : ma fille_


	4. Boxing ring

_Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite corrigée en express, j'attends vos avis par reviews interposées ! Et si j'ai des lecteurs qui ne se sont pas encore manifestés, qu'ils n'hésitent pas, même (et surtout !) s'ils arrivent en cours de route, les comms font toujours plaisir ! :)_

* * *

><p>« Ces gants de boxe ne sont pas à toi, David. Et en théorie, la salle de combat est comme la salle de torture, proscrite aux non membres du Bureau. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas des règles. » lança une voix familière dans le dos de l'ancien officier de liaison du Mossad.<p>

L'interpellée cessa l'espace d'un instant de frapper l'énorme sac de sable pour faire face à son interlocuteur :

« Malachi, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? cracha Ziva avec froideur en assenant un coup de poing dans le putching-ball qui pendait à côté d'elle.

- Pas grand chose, non, ironisa-t-il. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de ton père...

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'au Mossad, on ne parlait pas.

- C'est plus facile de faire semblant de nous avoir totalement effacés de ta vie, alors que tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi, et nulle part ailleurs, ou tu essayes simplement de faire en sorte que tout le monde te supplie de revenir à genoux, comme tu as voulu que je fasse quand je suis venu te chercher au NCIS ? lâcha-t-il en la fixant avec intensité.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. » siffla-t-elle, esquivant volontairement la question.

Elle détestait la manière dont il lisait en elle.

Et elle détestait ce sentiment qui ne la quittait, d'être en Israël chez elle, à parcourir les rues comme si le béton la connaissait, et à se sentir beaucoup plus apaisée qu'à Washington alors qu'elle était bien plus accablée de problèmes ici qu'Outre-Atlantique.

« Alors tu nous as vraiment effacés de ta vie ? répéta-t-il, incapable de masquer la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, et qui provoquait chez elle un serrement de coeur, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Tu nous as oubliés ?

- C'est vous qui m'avez oubliée ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux pour lequel elle se haït en voyant dans son regard à quel point il souffrait de la manière dont elle le traitait. La preuve, vous m'avez remplacée. Et bien, semblerait-il. Tu te la tapes toujours, à ce que j'ai vu l'aéroport ?

- Occasionnellement. Et toi, tu te tapes toujours l'agent DiNozzo ? cracha-t-il, visiblement décidé à la blesser aussi durement qu'elle venait de le faire.

- Occasionnellement ! ironisa-t-elle. Ravie de voir que j'ai été remplacée aussi vite que vous m'avez abandonnée. »

Elle put voir ses yeux briller d'une lueur de colère, avant qu'il ne réplique :

« On ne t'a pas oubliée, Ziva. Tu ne veux voir que ce que tu veux bien voir pour te faciliter la tâche et fuir au lieu d'affronter.

- Moi je fuis ? cria-t-elle, perdant soudain tout contrôle d'elle-même face à cette accusation que son père avait lui aussi osé proférer quelques minutes auparavant. Et toi, alors ? Quand tu m'as plantée dans le camp de Saleem, tu as affronté ? Quand mon père m'a laissée crever toute seule dans une cellule sombre, il a affronté ? Je ne fuis pas, je pars, c'est différent !

- Est-ce que tu as fait la moindre recherche au lieu de nous accuser tout de suite de t'avoir abandonnée ? lâcha-t-il avec une froideur qui la fit reculer de manière imperceptible.

- Quelles recherches ? aboya-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à rechercher ! Vous m'avez plantée, c'est tout, admettez-le ! Et j'affronte, la preuve, je suis là ! J'affronte pour pouvoir partir en paix ! Parce que j'en ai marre qu'on m'abandonne et qu'on me trahisse ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse moisir encore une fois, je veux des gens sur lesquels je peux compter, et pour ça, pas besoin de recherches !

- Ah oui ? rétorqua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, la faisant chanceler devant l'intensité de son regard et les sentiments confus qu'elle pouvait y lire. Alors je vais te dire ce que tu aurais vu si tu avais un peu cherché au lieu de t'enfuir en courant comme une lâche ! Tu aurais vu que dès que je suis rentré, j'ai supplié ton père de me donner une équipe pour retourner te chercher !

« Qu'il a accepté, mais que l'Etat-major a refusé parce qu'on ne laissait pas un soldat derrière soi, mais que toi, tu n'étais pas une soldate, tu étais du Mossad, tu ne craquerais pas et qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre d'autres hommes ! Alors j'ai dit à ton père de le faire quand même, d'envoyer une autre équipe ! Il a refusé, et m'a dit que Tsahal empêcherait ses hommes d'aller jusqu'en Somalie. A la place, il a proposé autre chose. Il a négocié avec des terroristes pour sauver ta peau, Ziva ! Il m'a envoyé discuter directement avec Saleem, moi, parce que je m'étais porté volontaire !

« Je suis allé dans ce fichu désert, j'ai vu le campement dans lequel tu étais enfermée, j'en ai fait des cauchemars jusqu'à ta libération ! J'ai parlé avec cette ordure, et j'ai conclu un deal : pas de torture ou presque, pour toi, et en échange, le Mossad relâchait au compte-goutte ses hommes. S'il te faisait quoi que ce soit, on les tuait. On envoyait régulièrement des observateurs pour être sûrs qu'il ne te faisait pas trop de mal.

« Ton père ne pouvait pas te libérer, et il priait tous les soirs pour que tu ailles bien ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu prier à part à ce moment ! Et moi, tu imagines le sang d'encre que je me suis fait ? Mais toi, visiblement, tu t'en fous ! Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi la seule femme d'un camp de 40 hommes n'a jamais été violée, hein ? Pourquoi tu n'avais aucune cicatrice ?

« Ben oui, parce que pour ça, il aurait fallu penser à nous. Mais tu préférais nous oublier, t'enfuir avec tes Américains qui ont joué les chevaliers servants en arrivant sur leur grand cheval blanc pour te ramener pendant que nous, on t'avait protégée, et on n'avait même pas droit à un regard !

« C'est toi qui as choisi de fermer les yeux et de nous oublier dès la minute où tu as posé le pied aux Etats-Unis, Ziva, c'est toi la lâche ! »

Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase, alors qu'elle encaissait toujours ces révélations auxquelles elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de se préparer.

Oui, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été violée alors qu'elle était une femme, juive qui plus est. Et oui, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas subi de traitement insupportable ou vraiment inhumain, pourquoi rien ne lui avait finalement laissé de cicatrices ou de traumatismes insurmontables.

Mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné son père d'avoir joué les anges gardiens. Et encore moins pensé que Malachi tenait encore assez à elle pour insister auprès d'Eli David et venir négocier en personne au risque de se faire lui aussi prendre.

« Pour... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? lâcha-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes à le fixer, interdite, sachant néanmoins que ce n'était pas cette question-là qu'elle voulait poser. Pourquoi aba ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Devine, Ziva, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Parce qu'en Israël, on ne négocie pas avec des terroristes. Il risque sa tête si ça s'apprend dans l'Etat-major, et il était sûr que si tu l'apprenais, tu le dirais à tes petits copains du NCIS qui s'empresseraient de le dire à tout le monde et n'importe qui. En attendant, il a pris le risque de perdre la direction du Mossad pour toi, Ziv'. Alors arrête de le punir au lieu de le remercier comme tu devrais le faire. »

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en se souvenant de la manière dont elle l'avait traité, dont elle l'avait rejeté et détesté.

Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été une fille aussi cruelle alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle s'était crue abandonnée n'avait été que pour la protéger, elle. Pas son pays, ou son armée, mais sa fille, sa petite fille, son dernier enfant vivant, qui avait, pour tout remerciement, purement et simplement arrêté de le considérer comme son père.

Mais le remord n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'elle luttait pour maintenir, à l'instar de ses larmes, à l'intérieur de son corps.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle plongea ses yeux chocolat brillants de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler dans ceux recouverts par un voile de tristesse et de colère de son ancien coéquipier, avant de lâcher :

« Et pourquoi tu y es allé, Malachi ? Pourquoi tu as insisté ? Pourquoi tu as risqué ta peau pour moi ?»

- A ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un rictus chargé de sous-entendus. Tu nous as peut être rayés de ta vie, mais moi pas. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit à Prague, Ziva. Et je le pense toujours. »

Elle sentit son coeur battre la chamade, et ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau alors qu'il effleurait son épaule pour quitter la salle de combat.

Sans se retourner, elle murmura, sûre qu'il l'entendrait :

« C'est toi qui as voulu tout arrêter, Malachi. C'est toi qui es parti, pas moi. »

Le bruit de ses pas cessa un instant, alors qu'il s'arrêtait. Tournant vivement la tête, elle croisa son regard blessé, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et fasse disparaître sa souffrance derrière un masque de sarcasme et de rancune.

« Tu ne fais jamais d'erreurs, n'est-ce pas, Ziva ? ironisa-t-il. Tu es tellement parfaite et courageuse. C'est moi qui fuis, jamais toi. Et toujours pour te faire du mal. Parce que c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un sale menteur qui joue avec toi sur ordres de ton père. C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas imaginer une seule seconde que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, que j'ai pu le faire pour d'autre raison que les ordres de ton père, toi qui te maîtrises toujours parfaitement, et qui as un bloc de glace à la place du coeur. »

Devant son silence coupable qu'il interpréta mal, il lâcha, glacial :

« C'est bon, Ziva, perds pas ton temps à trouver une réponse. Shalom, sois heureuse à Washington avec ton DiNozzo, et oublie-nous comme il se doit, puisqu'après tout on n'est qu'une bande d'enfoirés ravis que tu partes. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur sans qu'il ne se retourne pour lui adresser un quelconque regard, et ferma les tandis que le « ding » familier de l'appareil retentissait.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle s'effondra contre le sac de sable, comme vidée de ses forces, et essuya rageusement une larme furtive qui avait osé couler le long de sa joue.

Se relevant au bout de quelques minutes, ou de quelques heures, elle avait perdu la notion du temps, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et rejoignit le parking afin de regagner son hôtel de luxe en bordure de la mer.

Sur la terrasse de sa suite, face à la Méditerranée, elle pourrait enfin se calmer et prendre le temps de digérer les nouvelles informations qui venaient nourrir les démons du doute, ces fantômes qui lui insufflaient inlassablement une folle angoisse à l'idée de devenir américaine.

Ensuite, une fois toutes les données prises en compte, elle déciderait en son âme et conscience.

Mais pouvait-elle être aussi analytique qu'elle le souhaitait lorsque le passé et les sentiments qu'elle croyait enfouis à jamais ressurgissaient soudain ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'avais remarqué qu'à son retour de Somalie, Ziva s'était rapidement réadaptée à la vie normale, et n'avait aucune cicatrice (sûrement parce que Cote de Pablo n'aurait pas apprécié être balafrée ^^), alors j'ai voulu introduire une explication :)<em>

_Pour faire plaisir à Dilinzzo, je ne vous demanderai pas si vous voulez la suite, mais je le penserai très fort ! ;)_


	5. Midnight sun

_Pour commencer comme il se doit, merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et ont pris le temps de la reviewer, anonymes ou non, vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! (Je remercie andromda directement ici, étant donné que je ne peux pas te répondre par MP, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! :)_

_Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que... voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Boire un café devant le soleil couchant sur la terrasse d'une suite de luxe de son hôtel préféré en admirant la mer.<p>

Tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver pendant son année d'absence.

Elle était chez elle, il lui était impossible de le nier. Et savoir que même si elle pourrait toujours profiter de ces délices, mais que plus jamais ils ne seraient les _siens_ la rendait atrocement malheureuse.

Non. Elle se mentait. Ce n'était pas d'envisager l'absence de la lumière tamisée qui caressait sa peau qui la mettait dans un tel état. C'était plutôt la perspective de devoir se regarder dans un miroir après ce qu'elle avait découvert qui lui donnait envie de disparaître, loin, au-delà de la ligne d'horizon de la mer.

Posant ses yeux sur la tasse qu'elle tenait entre les mains, elle sentit sa culpabilité se renforcer. Le récipient lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait manqué de briser quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'elle avait voulu mettre fin à la discussion avec un père qu'elle avait longtemps souhaité voir disparaître de sa vie à tout jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit… » murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois, secouant la tête.

Elle connaissait la réponse, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle ne voulait que la seule excuse qui pouvait l'empêcher de se haïr autant qu'elle avait haï son père au cours de cette année disparaisse ainsi.

L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Ce qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire.

Se lever et courir jusque dans la rue, attraper un taxi, se précipiter au Mossad, tirer son père de la quelconque réunion dans laquelle il devait encore être pris, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle le pardonnait de ne lui avoir rien dit, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il avait été, était, et serait toujours son père, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il l'avait toujours protégée quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été un père parfait, qu'il lui affirme qu'il annulait sa réunion pour passer du temps avec sa fille, qu'il lui demande de ne pas lui en vouloir à lui seul les évènements atroces qui avaient bouleversé leur famille et de retrouver son ancien poste d'officier de liaison autour d'un café pris n'importe où à Tel Aviv, qu'elle accepte sa proposition et sa part de responsabilité, que tout redevienne comme avant, en mieux.

Puis elle se mordit la lèvre. Rêver ne mènerait à rien.

Attrapant son portable, elle sélectionna le contact Eli David, pour le rétablir en Aba. Première étape d'une longue guérison à venir.

La seconde partie du traitement allait s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile. Comment pouvait-elle formuler le texto qu'elle voulait lui envoyer ? Il lui fallait garder la face tout en lui montrant qu'elle était prête à lui parler, lui expliquer qu'elle était prête à faire des concessions, mais uniquement si lui aussi mettait son orgueil de côté, qu'elle savait, mais sans dénoncer Malachi.

Malachi.

« Chaque chose en son temps, David… » s'intima-t-elle à demi-voix, se forçant à se concentrer sur l'écran, et enregistrant un premier brouillon de son message texte, pour le supprimer quelques secondes après.

Après un grand nombre de tentatives infructueuses, elle relut silencieusement le dernier message qu'elle avait tapé, et qui lui semblait, à défaut d'être parfait, le plus satisfaisant de tous, avant de l'envoyer en fermant les yeux.

De : Ziva David

A : Aba

_Je ne voulais pas partir comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, aba. Tu n'as pas tort, si je suis revenue, c'est pour te parler. Et si je le fais, c'est parce que je sais que c'est plus compliqué que je ne croyais. J'aimerais seulement, si toi aussi tu veux encore qu'on discute, que ce ne soit pas compliqué, qu'on fasse simple, juste pour une fois. Réponds-moi quand tu auras mon message._

A peine eut-elle reposé le portable sur la table en plastique voisine qu'elle eut la surprise de l'entendre vibrer. Elle leva un sourcil interdit, doutant que son père, directeur du Mossad toujours bien trop surchargé de travail, lui ait répondu sur le champ. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle étira son bras et sélectionna le nouveau message non lu. Pourtant, l'identité de l'expéditeur ne faisait aucun doute.

De : Aba

A : Ziva

_Demain, à 9 heures, dans le café rue Dizengoff que tu aimes tant, à côté de Bulgari. Hadar pourra venir te chercher pour t'éviter de payer le taxi. Puis on pourra faire un tour au parc Hayarkon, si tu veux. Je prends ma journée. Si tu viens, tout sera simple, libéti, je te le promets._

Son père prendre sa journée ? Faire simple ? Prendre sa journée ? Prendre sa journée ?

Impossible, quelqu'un avait répondu à sa place. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'en 10 ans de service, il n'avait laissé qu'une fois le contrôle de l'agence à son malheureux directeur adjoint. Ce pour moins de cinq heures. Et parce qu'il y avait été forcé et contraint.

Il lui aurait en effet été difficile de gérer le Hamisrad sous anesthésie générale tandis qu'un chirurgien lui retirait ses amygdales.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant comment Eli David avait réussi à s'échapper de l'hôpital dès la seconde où il s'était réveillé pour rejoindre aussitôt le Mossad, où elle l'avait accueilli avec deux énormes yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans les bureaux alors qu'il était supposé se reposer tranquillement dans sa chambre VIP.

Son sourire se mua en un rire étouffé lorsqu'elle se rappela la manière dont elle avait décollé son téléphone de son oreille lorsque le directeur de l'hôpital en personne lui avait hurlé que son père n'était qu'un inconscient et qu'il devait revenir immédiatement sur place. Il avait ensuite rapidement compris, à la manière dont le principal intéressé lui avait raccroché au nez lorsqu'elle le lui avait passé, qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, et encore moins qu'on l'empêche de travailler.

Alors pourquoi, alors que même mourant il était incapable de déléguer, avait-il subitement décidé de _prendre sa journée _pour discuter avec sa fille ?

Faisant la moue, elle hésita à répondre. Elle flairait le coup fourré, mais s'en voulait également de douter une nouvelle fois de son père qui ne l'avait finalement jamais abandonnée. Enfin, totalement abandonnée.

Elle tapota finalement quelques lettres sur son clavier.

De : Ziva David

A : Aba

_Je serai au rendez-vous. Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'une armée de gardes du corps, si tu sors, je suppose…_

La réponse fut cette fois si rapide que le téléphone vibra entre ses mains avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le reposer.

De : Aba

A : Ziva

_En toute simplicité, Ziva. Je t'ai promis, je tiendrai parole. Malachi ne sera pas derrière moi pour protéger mes arrières. Laila tov, libéti, h'alomot nehmadin_.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste, avant de reposer son portable. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle ignorait ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'autour d'elle, tout tournait, s'agitait, mugissait à l'instar de la circulation dense sur la route des bords de mer à 22 heures, la laissant en arrière, perdue et fatiguée.

Elle soupira. Une nouvelle fois, elle se voilait la face. Elle fuyait au lieu d'affronter. Elle savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait très bien quel mot, ou plutôt quel nom, dans le dernier message du directeur David avait fait l'effet d'une bombe de sentiments contradictoires dans son esprit déjà embrumé.

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café, elle ferma les yeux. A Tel Aviv, le souvenir n'était pas un ennemi, ni une souffrance, pas lorsqu'une brise apaisante soufflait dans ses longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval comme elle le faisait en cet instant précis.

Elle pouvait donc espérer s'y replonger en toute quiétude, sans crainte d'être blessée une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2004, Sharm el-Sheikh, hôtel Hilton<span>**

Il l'avait immédiatement repérée, seule au bar, avec ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval ondulée, dans sa sublime robe noire moulante et ses escarpins de marque. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir, la fille du directeur ignorait ce que "tenue décontractée au prix abordable" signifiait...

Il s'était lentement approché d'elle avant de s'installer à ses côtés, alors qu'elle fixait le fond de son verre de scotch, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Après quelques secondes passées à l'observer, il avait finalement lancé :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Malik... Je sais à quel point tu tenais à lui...

- Ouais, ben, ça avait pas l'air d'être réciproque, avait-elle soupiré après un instant d'hésitation et de silence.

- Les mecs du mukhabarat sont des cons, tu devrais le savoir, avait-il commenté en posant sa main sur son épaule, réussissant à lui arracher un vague sourire, avant que ce dernier ne se mue en une moue triste.

- J'aurais dû écouter Namir, il m'avait dit depuis le début de ne pas m'attacher à Malik, avait-elle lâché en secouant la tête.

- Si tu avais écouté Namir, tu te serais enterrée dans un bunker en attendant l'âge de la retraite ! Ce type a réussi à me faire stresser en me disant de toujours bien vérifier la provenance de mes falafels pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas passés près de Dimona et été contaminés par des ondes radioactives ! » avait-il plaisanté, réussissant cette fois à la faire rire franchement.

Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers lui, et avait plongé ses prunelles hypnotiques dans les siennes, avant de demander, l'air perdu :

« Malachi, pourquoi tu as fait le déplacement de Tel Aviv à Sharm el-Sheikh ?

- Pour te faire sourire ? avait-il suggéré en esquissant un sourire qui l'avait frappée par sa sincérité.

- Toda, Mal', toda raba, avait-elle chuchoté en serrant ses mains, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Il ne te méritait pas, Zivit... » avait-il répondu en caressant doucement la joue de sa coéquipière qui avait acquiescé en esquissant un sourire triste.

Après quelques minutes passées à discuter au bar, il l'avait raccompagnée à sa chambre, satisfait de voir qu'elle s'était rapidement remise de sa rupture et avait même recommencé à rire à ses plaisanteries vaseuses.

« Je suppose que je vais repartir ce soir... » avait-il finalement commenté alors qu'elle glissait sa clé dans la serrure de sa suite.

Elle avait à cet instant posé sur lui un regard qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu arborer auparavant, alors qu'il travaillait avec elle depuis plus d'un an maintenant, avant qu'elle ne l'agrippe par la manche de son costume, et réponde en affichant une moue interdite :

« Mon père sait que tu es ici ?

- Namir me couvre, avait-il expliqué. Il lui a dit que je serai absent pour deux jours parce que j'allais voir ma famille. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans ce cas, il ne saura jamais pour ça... » avait-elle innocemment rétorqué, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Sans même réfléchir, il lui avait rendu son baiser.

Il avait conscience que la plus élémentaire des morales lui aurait fermement déconseillé de coucher avec une amie venant de rompre avec son compagnon, qui plus est lorsque l'amie en question était une coéquipière de talent et la fille de son patron.

Mais le petit ange de raison lui chuchotant habituellement la conduite à tenir s'était envolé dès que les lèvres de Ziva s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et il avait attendu ce moment assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir envie de l'interrompre maintenant.

Alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur et qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre sans s'éloigner de lui, il murmura, priant pour que la réponse soit celle qu'il attendait :

« Zivaleh, tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Pour tout commentaire, elle attrapa par sa cravate déjà partiellement défaite, et l'attira dans sa suite avec un sourire malicieux, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Présent<strong>

Secouant la tête, elle se passa précipitamment la main sur le visage.

Sortir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pas trop désarçonnés par Sharm el-Sheikh ? Ni par ma fin, qui est plus une preview du chapitre suivant qu'une vraie conclusion de chapitre ? :)<em>

Lexique :

Hamisrad_ : littéralement, "le bureau". Terme utilisé par les membres du Mossad pour désigner leur agence sans la nommer ouvertement._

Mukhabarat_ : cette fois, ce n'est plus de l'hébreu mais de l'arabe, et c'est un terme qui signifie littéralement "renseignements" et désigne les différents services secrets des pays arabes. On pouvait ainsi trouver un mukhabarat el-Jamariyiha en Libye (il a disparut en même temps que le régime de Kadhafi, la fameuse "Jamariyiha" mais j'ignore si une nouvelle agence de renseignements s'est créée depuis __et si c'est le cas, son nom...), et les très craints services de renseignements du Caire, le Mukhabarat al-Ammah, chargé aussi bien de la lutte contre le terrorisme que de la surveillance de ce qui se dit dans les bus, sont souvent appelés simplement Mukhabarat par les Egyptiens._

Toda_ : merci - _Toda raba_ : merci beaucoup_


	6. Nightcall

_Une nouvelle fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, notamment de voir que j'avais deux nouvelles lectrices (dont une anonyme, miniziva, que je remercie directement ici d'avoir pris le temps de poster un commentaire, j'espère d'ailleurs te revoir au cours de la fic ! :), mais aussi de constater que les anciennes me suivaient toujours !_

_Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Secouant la tête, elle se passa précipitamment la main sur le visage.<p>

Sortir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Le soleil s'était maintenant couché, et il lui fallait changer d'air. Elle avait besoin de reprendre pied dans le présent, sous peine de se perdre dans les spirales de ses souvenirs, trop loin de Washington DC.

Se levant de son fauteuil en plastique, elle se précipita jusqu'au sac de vêtements récemment achetés à l'aéroport, et en extirpa une robe de cocktail verte asymétrique et une paire d'escarpins dorés.

Alors qu'elle attrapait une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes sur le rebord du lavabo, elle entendit son portable sonner.

Manquant de tomber une dizaine de fois au cours du trajet de la salle de bain à sa table de chevet, elle réussit finalement à décrocher à temps, et lança :

« Agent Ziva David ?

- Ziva ? entendit-elle une voix familière répéter, visiblement ravie. C'est McGee, tu m'entends ?

- McGee ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse d'entendre son coéquipier. Tu vas bien ? Et pourquoi je ne t'entendrai pas, tu es dans l'ascenseur ?

- Non, en fait, j'ai mis au point un système pour t'appeler depuis un ordinateur du labo d'Abby, expliqua-t-il. C'est un peu compliqué, mais c'est...

-... parce qu'on t'aime bien, mais qu'on ne se sent pas non plus d'exploser nos forfaits pour appeler en Israël, tu vois, le coupa une autre voix masculine.

- Ca m'étonne de toi, Tony ! rétorqua l'ex-officier du Mossad en esquissant un sourire. Alors, vous allez bien ?

- Non, on n'a rien à faire, et je m'ennuie mortellement, commenta l'agent très spécial. McGee est une cible trop facile pour envoyer des boulettes de papier pendant qu'on fait du travail administratif, j'ai besoin d'une ninja pour me perfectionner !

- Si c'est un '_tu me manques_' déguisé, tu me manques aussi, Tony ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Vous me manquez tous, en fait. Abby est là ?

- Non, elle est partie refaire un plein de caf-pow en pensant que je mettrai beaucoup plus de temps à faire marcher mon super système téléphonique longue distance, l'informa McGee. Je pourrai peut être lui donner mon nom d'ailleurs, c'est révolutionnaire, comme programmation...

- Tu vois avec quoi tu me laisses, Ziva ? soupira l'Italien. Je préfère encore qu'on me menace avec une agrafeuse plutôt que d'entendre encore une remarque sur le reportage qu'il a regardé hier soir...

- Eh, la possibilité de commander son aspirateur à distance par la voix est super intéressant, Tony, faut que t'apprennes à t'ouvrir à la technologie ! protesta le jeune agent alors que l'Israélienne se retenait d'éclater de rire face à leur énième dispute. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie toujours eu envie d'entendre tes exploits au bar du coin, tu sais... Alors profite de ma conversation qui est passionnante au lieu de t'en plaindre !

- Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais j'ai l'impression d'être de trop, alors, si vous ne voulez pas me parler, je vais partir... suggéra Ziva en riant.

- Nooon, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui ! cria Tony. Et puis, tu ne vas pas partir avant d'avoir parlé à Abby... Alors, raconte-nous, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bien, éluda-t-elle. J'ai redécouvert Ben Gourion, acheté des vêtements inutiles et hors de prix, et j'ai mangé des falafels devant la magnifique fontaine de l'aéroport.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais je suppose que manger des falafels devant une fontaine devait être effectivement le temps fort de ta journée, plaisanta son ami. Je vais donc reformuler : alors, raconte-nous, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

- On n'a pas encore eu tellement de se voir, mentit-elle, j'ai passé l'après-midi dehors, et je me suis installée à l'hôtel. Demain matin, avant mon avion, on se verra, mais pour l'instant, rien de nouveau.

- Tu n'as même pas revu d'anciens collègues ? s'étonna McGee.

- Non, poursuivit-elle, préférant leur cacher la vérité pour leur éviter de s'inquiéter. A part Hadar, qui est venu me chercher pour me déposer à l'hôtel, mais on n'a pas vraiment discuté... de travail. Bon, j'en reviens à vous, comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore au bureau à une heure pareille ? »

Elle sentit à l'instant de silence qui succéda à ses paroles qu'elle avait échoué à convaincre réellement ses coéquipiers qu'elle avait évité tout contact avec son ancienne agence, mais elle fut soulagée de constater qu'ils respectèrent son choix de ne pas vouloir en parler, et rembrayèrent sur le sujet qu'elle avait proposé :

« Décalage horaire, très chère ninja, commenta Tony. Chez nous, il est 14 heures… La question serait plutôt : pourquoi es-tu encore réveillée alors qu'il est… il est quelle heure, là-bas, McPendule ?... Tard ?

- Il n'est que 22h30, Tony, ce n'est pas si tard ! répliqua-t-elle. Et rassure Gibbs, j'ai vu qu'il m'avait laissé un ou deux mails, je n'ai pas pu y répondre, je n'ai pas internet ici et je sais qu'il ne lit pas les textos… Dites-lui que j'ai bien atterri, que personne n'a essayé de me kidnapper, et que je vais revenir en un seul morceau !

- On lui dira, lui assura son plus jeune coéquipier. En parlant de revenir, tu n'as même pas reçu un message de ton père t'expliquant pourquoi il tenait à ce que tu lui parles en face à face ?… »

Alors que la jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant une issue de secours, elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement en entendant une tornade faire irruption dans le laboratoire.

« Ziiivvaa ! hurla Abby dans le combiné, alors qu'elle l'entendait pousser ses coéquipiers en dépit de leurs protestations et sautiller sur le sol, excitée comme une puce. McGee a réussi à t'appeler ! Tu vas bien ? C'est comment, Tel Aviv ? Le vol s'est bien passé ? Ca t'a pas trop fatiguée ? Tu as vu ton père ?

- Woh, doucement, Abbs ! répliqua-t-elle en riant. Je vais essayer de reprendre dans l'ordre : le vol s'est bien passé, je suis en pleine forme, j'ai dormi huit heures dans l'avion, Tel Aviv est… Tel Aviv, et je n'ai pas vu mon père. Et si ça peut aussi te rassurer, personne n'a essayé de me tuer, et quand il fait beau, je vais toujours bien !

- Ca me rassure tellement… commenta-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. J'ai imaginé les pires trucs, un crash de ton avion orchestré par ton père pour se venger, une fusillade à l'arrivée, plein de sang partout… Mais tu vas bien ! Je te fais un câlin par la pensée, tu le sens ?

- Euh, oui… lâcha l'Israélienne, comme toujours un peu déconcertée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Abby. Tony, pitié, plus de soirée _Des serpents dans l'avion _ou _Fulltime killer _avec elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète comme ça pour moi… Et Abby, je te promets, mon père n'a, du moins à ce que je sache, pas l'intention de me faire assassiner dans ma chambre d'hôtel… La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver ici serait de me faire arnaquer par un taxi ! Ce qui pourrait être douloureux pour le chauffeur, d'ailleurs…

- Tu nous manques tellement, Ziva… plaida la gothique. Et il s'est passé tellement de choses avec ton père… Et avec le Mossad… Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, Abbs, affirma-t-elle, à la fois gênée de mentir à son amie, mais satisfaite de le faire assez bien pour pouvoir rassurer son entourage. Et avec mon père et le Mossad, disons que… ça se règle. Ou pas. Mais je vais revenir, je te promets.

- T'as pas le choix, Ziva, sinon, on viendra te chercher ici pour te ramener de force ! » renchérit McGee, la faisant sourire.

Elle ignorait si ses coéquipiers réalisaient réellement qu'elle n'était pas séquestrée, mais bien en Israël de son plein gré. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant ses rapports avec sa famille et son ancienne agence avait encore changé du tout au tout dans l'après-midi.

La voix de Tony la fit soudainement reprendre ses esprits :

« Bon, on va te laisser, ninja, j'ai reçu un mail de Gibbs qui ne va tarder à nous tuer si on ne redescend pas finir notre paperasse…

- Eh, moi, je peux rester ! rétorqua Abby, que l'ex-officier du Mossad entendit siroter une gorgée de caf-pow.

- Eh non, Ducky t'appelle en salle d'autopsie ! répliqua l'Italien. Tu es privée de Ziva aussi, très chère !

- C'est pas juste… maugréa-t-elle. Bon, alors s'il faut qu'on te laisse… Salut Ziva ! Fais attention à toi, hein, et évite aussi les tours, tu sais, il peut y avoir des prises d'otages, et tout…

- Tony ? soupira l'Israélienne.

- Oui, je lui ai montré _Piège de cristal_ hier soir… grogna l'intéressé. Et oui, elle a parfois tendance à prendre ces films un peu trop au sérieux...

- Je te laisse aussi, Ziva, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Gibbs, le coupa McGee en esquissant un sourire, qui rejoignait déjà l'ascenseur en compagnie d'Abby. Salut, et fais bien attention à toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle !

- Merci beaucoup McGee, salut ! Shalom Abbs ! Tony, t'es toujours là ?

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas tarder non plus, commenta-t-il. Alors tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ?

- Rien de rien, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois. A part bien sûr d'éviter d'avoir une mauvaise influence cinématographique sur Abby.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à te dire au revoir, Zee-vah… Et n'oublie pas, évite les grandes tours en verre ! D'ailleurs, ton hôtel ne ressemblerait-il pas à une grande tour en verre ? Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, non...

- Tu sais que tu es un idiot ? ironisa-t-elle, amusée.

- Je sais, commenta-t-il. Mais je suis sérieux, Zee, fais attention à toi. Et reviens vite.

- Je sais me défendre, Tony, répondit-elle avec douceur. Sur tous les plans. Je vais bien. Prends soin de toi, et dis bonjour à Jessica de ma part, shalom !

- Shalom, Zee, surveille quand même tes arrières… » l'entendit-elle dire, avant de raccrocher, la laissant seule et hésitante.

Déposant finalement son portable dans la pochette qui lui servirait de sac pour ce soir, elle se décida à quitter sa chambre d'hôtel pour éviter de trop penser. L'absence de ses amis était pesante, tout comme la culpabilité et le doute concernant la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis du Mossad.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se vide l'esprit.

Et tant qu'elle était à Tel Aviv, elle ne pouvait qu'en profiter pour écumer les bars et les boîtes de nuit.

La vie nocturne était une des choses qui lui manquait à Washington, et elle était bien décidée à trouver un beau compatriote tant qu'elle était encore Israélienne pour venir lui tenir compagnie _occasionnellement_ dans un lit double trop grand pour elle seule.

Elle soupira aussitôt en pensant au désastre absolu qu'était sa vie amoureuse.

La liaison informelle qu'elle avait pu nouer avec Tony correspondait en effet plus à leur volonté commune de rentabiliser le nouveau lit IKEA de l'ancien officier du Mossad qu'elle avait accidentellement choisi immense lors d'une commande passée sur le site internet en finnois (rare langue qu'elle ne parlait pas) qu'à une véritable relation amoureuse, même si elle éprouvait une très grande affection pour lui.

Elle avait pris conscience dès le début de ne ressentir rien de plus que de l'attirance physique et une profonde confiance et amitié à l'égard de son partenaire, et au vu de la manière dont celui-ci se contentait de ce statut de « sex-friend », elle en avait conclu qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

Elle s'était toujours donné pour credo dans cette relation « amicale avec bénéfice » de ne jamais dépasser la ligne rouge, en particulier vers sa fin, lorsqu'il allait parfois jusqu'à lui offrir des cadeaux (qu'elle se débrouillait pour refuser) ou lui proposer de véritables rendez-vous (qu'elle déclinait toujours avec diplomatie ou proposait simplement de transformer en une nuit où tout romantisme était fermement proscrit.)

Elle s'était ainsi sentie presque soulagée lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que leur petite aventure devait s'arrêter après qu'il avait rencontré au cours d'une affaire une jolie blonde travaillant comme avocate, et qu'elle s'était avérée lui plaire énormément.

Elle s'était même surprise à être ravie que son ami ait trouvé une femme qui lui convenait, et qui recherchait une relation autrement plus traditionnelle (et saine, elle était forcée de l'avouer) qu'elle.

Il lui avait présenté l'heureuse élue à l'occasion d'un dîner, et elle avait étrangement trouvé la dénommée Jessica on ne peut plus adorable et parfaite pour son coéquipier, avec ses airs de femme-enfant timide et fragile qui le faisaient fondre d'un sourire et se transformer en un super-flic protecteur et prévenant.

Elle avait rapidement vu qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple conquête à la manière dont il avait changer la manière avec laquelle il se comportait habituellement avec la gente féminine, et avait su trouver sa place comme amie de l'un et de l'autre, sans qu'aucune gêne ne soit présente entre son coéquipier et elle, et aucun malaise lorsqu'elle discutait avec la nouvelle petite amie de l'Italien.

Jessica était une jolie blonde qui, en somme, différait en tout point de Liat, outre la couleur de cheveux et le physique avantageux. Une jolie blonde à l'encontre de laquelle elle ne ressentait pas la moindre jalousie, contrairement à la nouvelle recrue du Mossad...

Enfin, elle n'était pas _jalouse_ de Liat. Simplement agacée que cette femme se prétende être sa « remplaçante ». Et peut être aussi un peu par le fait qu'elle se sente obligée d'embrasser Malachi à pleine bouche.

Mais elle n'était pas jalouse, ni même possessive, plutôt un peu...

Despotique ? Abusive ?

Elle décida de se contenter de possessive, doutant qu'elle trouverait plus mélioratif, alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa valise pour en tirer un peu d'argent.

L'époque Ben Gidon était révolue. Depuis longtemps. Définitivement terminée. Morte, et enterrée si profondément qu'elle serait impossible à retrouver. Et non, elle n'en faisait pas trop, elle ne faisait qu'exprimer à quel point cette relation vide de sens n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux.

Raison pour laquelle elle ne se sentait pas du tout blessée ou mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle voyait Malachi embrasser sous ses yeux ou juste derrière elle sa _remplaçante_, bien sûr.

_Ce soir, aucun sentiment, juste de l'alcool et du sexe_, se jura-t-elle en attrapant sa carte électronique, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir de l'hôtel en s'efforçant de faire disparaître l'image de Liat plongeant sa langue dans la gorge de son ancien coéquipier, et gagner le parking d'où elle héla un taxi dans la douceur du soir israélien.

Elle l'orienta aussitôt dans la direction d'un quartier branché, et se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du moteur, la tête posée contre la vitre fraîche, tandis qu'elle contemplait la ville, _sa_ ville, quoiqu'elle puisse tenter de faire pour se convaincre du contraire.

Fermant doucement les yeux, elle étouffa un soupir en se replongeant dans des souvenirs délicieux, plaisir coupable dont elle ne se sentait finalement pas capable de se priver ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avril 2007, Prague, jardins Wallenstein<span>**

« J'aime tellement cet endroit... Surtout quand il est désert comme ça... avait murmuré Ziva en souriant alors qu'elle sentait Malachi serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

- Prague a été classée troisième ville la plus romantique d'Europe, cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je me renseigne avant de prendre nos opérations ! avait plaisanté son ancien partenaire en caressant doucement ses cheveux de sa main libre.

- Je ne regrette pas qu'on ait raté la mission à Paris, Prague est vraiment une ville magnifique au printemps... avait-elle rétorqué en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu m'avais manqué, Malachi.

- Moi aussi, Zivaleh, tu m'as beaucoup manqué... avait-il commenté en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, permettant à la jeune femme de se blottir dans ses bras tout en avançant d'un pas lent. Ca m'a étonné, d'ailleurs… Enfin, pas que tu m'aies manqué, je veux dire, que tu m'aies manqué autant. Parce que, bien sûr que si, je m'attendais à ce que tu me manques, et beaucoup, mais… Tu vas me tuer, non ? »

Elle avait éclaté de rire en voyant la grimace qui s'était dessinée sur son visage, avant de répondre en se plantant face à lui et en caressant son visage de ses mains :

« Tu sais à quel point j'adore quand tu t'emmêles les pinces comme ça !

- Tu en perds ton hébreu ? Ou ce sont les États-Unis qui ont une mauvaise influence sur toi ? avait-il répliqué en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

- Pinceaux ! s'était-elle exclamée en écarquillant les yeux. Pinceaux, bien sûr ! Je suis débile, ou quoi ?...

- Je dirais traumatisée par le décalage horaire, avait-il suggéré, un sourire en coin.

- Oui, on va dire ça... » avait-elle grogné, alors qu'il l'entraînait lentement vers une colonne d'arbres fleuris.

Il avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes qu'elle semblait fascinée par ces arbustes, et n'avait pas d'autres ambitions pour le moment que de la satisfaire. Après sa longue période d'absence à Washington, il avait accueilli la nouvelle de son retour dans son commando avec la plus grande joie, et avait sans hésitation choisi Prague comme destination.

Lorsque leur mission d'assassinat s'était terminée, ils avaient eu quartiers-libres pour quelques jours, et il avait savouré chaque moment passé en compagnie de sa partenaire.

C'était aussi à ce moment qu'il avait compris qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait menti à la fille de son directeur.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble à Sharm el-Sheikh n'avait jamais été totalement anodine pour lui, et il commençait sérieusement à réaliser que leur relation, qui avait débuté après la rupture de l'officier de liaison avec le Mossad de Washington lors de l'épisode Namir Eschel, avait été l'une des plus belles choses qui aient pu lui arriver depuis son entrée au Kidon.

Pour ne pas dire _la _plus belle chose.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le chemin bordé d'arbrisseaux couverts de petites fleurs violettes, il avait pu voir le bonheur dans les yeux de sa partenaire, et avait senti un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Il avait, sans réfléchir, choisi ce moment pour la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser, avant de chuchoter, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes :

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu m'as autant manqué. Je t'aime, Ziva... »

Il avait vu ses yeux se mettre à briller comme un feu d'artifice, avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Je t'aime aussi, Malachi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Présent<strong>

« Alma, je vous dépose ici ? » s'enquit le chauffeur de taxi, la faisant sursauter et rouvrir les yeux, brutalement tirée de ses pensées.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :)<em>

_PS : après relecture, j'avoue que la scène à Prague apparaît comme un peu guimauve, surtout pour deux tueurs du Mossad, mais Prague en avril est une ville très guimauve, et je plaide coupable, j'aime bien la guimauve par moment (ce qui explique aussi le fait que j'ai dû utiliser beaucoup trop de fois le mot "guimauve" en une phrase ^^)__, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de la modifier... Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu tout de même ! ^^_


	7. Love the way you lie

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ensuite, désolée pour mon retard, moi qui poste habituellement tous les deux jours, j'ai grapillé un petit jour supplémentaire pour achever mes corrections__ ^^ Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre un petit plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

_Miniziva : ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, le plus souvent, les reviewers anonymes disparaissent après un post :) Pour te répondre, je pense aussi que la relation entre Tony et Ziva est plus complexe, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une autre manière d'aborder leur relation, et ils n'en restent pas moins des amis chers l'un à l'autre (d'autant que, j'avoue, ce statut de "friends with benefit" m'arrange pour la suite de ma fic :). Ravie aussi que tu aies apprécié ma guimauve ^^ Quant à la suite, je te laisse découvrir ! :)_

* * *

><p>« Alma, je vous laisse ici ? s'enquit le chauffeur de taxi, la faisant sursauter et rouvrir les yeux, brutalement tirée de ses pensées.<p>

- Ken, ken, c'est parfait, toda ! répondit-elle en tendant une liasse de billets à l'homme avec empressement, espérant qu'elle réussirait enfin à se changer les idées lorsqu'elle serait rentrée dans le club devant lequel il venait de la déposer. Gardez-tout !

- Toda raba ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle sortait. Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Elle poussa un soupir en se rangeant dans la queue pour l'entrée où s'agglutinaient les filles trop maquillées et les hommes en quête d'une aventure d'un soir, réalisant presque malgré elle qu'elle était de moins en moins désireuse de quitter les buildings couverts de publicité en néons qui la réconfortaient avec leurs slogans idiots et rassurants, la faisant se sentir un peu moins minable de rejeter sa famille et prétendre avoir oublié quelqu'un à l'évocation duquel son coeur sautait toujours un battement.

* * *

><p>« Shalom, ma belle ! J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas arrêter de regarder le fond de ton verre depuis une demi-heure, je me suis dit que j'allais quand même vérifier que tu étais vivante ! »<p>

Ziva décolla ses yeux du fond du verre de scotch en question pour croiser le regard malicieux d'un trentenaire plutôt bien fait, et esquissa un sourire.

« C'est bon, je suis en vie. Tu ne pourras te faire coffrer pour non-assistance à personne en danger, tu peux repartir danser ! commenta-t-elle, réalisant que son master de droit refaisait surface chaque fois qu'elle buvait, ce qui n'était pas forcément l'assurance de la réussite de ses techniques de drague.

- Avocate ? » s'enquit-il en riant devant l'air blasé de la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça en souriant elle aussi. Il était visiblement assez alcoolisé pour trouver son intervention drôle, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir détecter le métier logiquement relié à des études de droit.

Sauf que bien sûr, elle avait été officier du Mossad, et travaillait maintenant comme agent du NCIS. Mais ce soir, elle serait Ziva l'avocate, une bonne couverture qui lui permettrait de ramener ce type sans mal dans sa chambre d'hôtel histoire d'oublier qu'il devait y avoir plus de larmes que de scotch dans son verre, et un choix au bout du tunnel.

« Et comment t'appelles-tu, avocate déprimée ? poursuivit-il sans se départir de son sourire charmeur.

- Ziva, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi, inconnu à l'haleine avinée ?

- Dagane, lâcha-t-il, amusé. Et ne critique pas, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir plus bu que toi ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu noies comme ça dans ton scotch ?

- Mes problèmes... éluda-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Une vieille rupture, aussi...

- Comment une aussi jolie fille a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? » répliqua-t-il, visiblement passionné par sa vie amoureuse complètement dysfonctionnelle.

A moins qu'il ne tente de savoir ce qui clochait chez elle au cas où ils seraient amenés à se revoir dans une pièce à la lumière plus tamisée.

Toujours était-il qu'elle se sentit forcée de se replonger dans ses souvenirs pour tenter d'apporter une réponse valable à sa question alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait mécaniquement et sa langue se déliait progressivement sous l'effet de la boisson.

* * *

><p><strong>Septembre 2007, Tel Aviv, siège du Mossad<strong>

« Je t'ai joint tous les documents sur notre mission, avec toutes les rumeurs qu'ont pu véhiculer les médias sur la mort de Rabia. Qu'ils ont tous jugés particulièrement douloureuse...

- C'est parfait, Ziva ! avait commenté Eli David en farfouillant dans le dossier qu'avait monté sa fille, assise face à lui sur une chaise en plastique particulièrement inconfortable. Il va falloir que tu transmettes quelques copies au LAP pour qu'ils mènent l'opération de désinformation, comme chaque fois qu'un haut-membre du Hezbollah est tué par les soins de ma fille... Je te donne les docum...

- Directeur David, les avait interrompus subitement Hadar en passant la tête par la porte du bureau. Le Premier Ministre souhaiterait vous féliciter pour la mort de Rabia...

- J'arrive immédiatement, Hadar ! avait-il répliqué en se levant sans grand enthousiasme. Tu m'attends une minute, Ziva ?

- Bien sûr, aba, lui avait-elle assuré en esquissant un sourire. Salue le Premier Ministre pour moi ! »

Il avait répondu par un petit sourire, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant l'assassin seule dans la pièce.

Elle avait poussé un soupir en se levant pour déambuler dans le bureau. Une nouvelle fois, elle allait être forcée de patienter peut être des heures durant que son père daigne lui accorder un peu de son précieux temps.

Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre ses obligations, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne ressentait pas parfois une certaine lassitude lorsqu'il la laissait en plan tel qu'il le faisait.

Il lui fallait un moyen de s'occuper, et relire une énième fois le livre sur la vie d'Eli Cohen qui trônait au beau milieu de l'étagère principale ne suffirait pas à faire s'envoler son ennui.

Une idée avait soudain germé dans son esprit. Une idée qu'elle avait alors beaucoup regretté, et qu'elle regretterait encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle avait néanmoins mise en pratique, ne se doutant pas des conséquences de ce qui lui avait paru, sur l'instant, un geste anodin.

Elle s'était discrètement approché du bureau de son père, et avait soulevé le dossier qu'elle avait fabriqué sur l'affaire Rabia. Elle avait repéré en entrant qu'elle avait recouvert une chemise de couleur étiquetée « Malachi Ben Gidon » en posant son propre classeur sur le meuble en acajou, et avait décidé de céder à la tentation en y jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

C'était avec détachement et discrétion afin de ne pas se faire repérer par la caméra de vidéo surveillance qu'elle avait récupéré le dossier, et entrepris de le lire avec curiosité.

Elle avait pensé y trouver une ou deux anecdotes avec lesquelles elle pourrait éventuellement faire tourner en bourrique son petit ami avec qui elle nageait en plein bonheur si l'envie lui prenait, mais ce qu'elle avait découvert, bien loin de l'amuser, l'avait profondément ébranlée.

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas su qui blâmer. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne à qui en vouloir, simplement parce que chacun avait pensé agir au mieux. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie trahie, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas blessée parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais doutée un instant de ce qui avait pu se tramer derrière son dos.

Lorsque son père était revenu à peine une demi-heure après, elle s'était contentée de sourire poliment et l'écouter avec toute la concentration dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Elle avait fait au cours de cette entrevue ce pour quoi elle le plus de talent. Mentir, tricher, et prétendre. Manquait tuer.

Elle se souvenait encore qu'elle avait été bien décidée à remédier à l'absence du dernier verbe du plan d'action ou plutôt de réaction qu'elle avait établi en sortant du bureau du directeur David avec les copies des documents à transmettre au LAP .

* * *

><p>« Une trahison ? commenta Dagane en écoutant une version expurgée des souvenirs de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. C'est moche, ça...<p>

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas qu'une trahison... soupira Ziva en achevant de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son whisky. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça...

* * *

><p>« Shalom, Zivaleh ! Alors, le bilan avec le directeur ? On a droit aux félicitations du jury pour la mission ? avait demandé Malachi en esquissant un grand sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil dans son bureau, silencieuse, le visage fermé. Euh, Ziva, ça va ? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement... »<p>

Un ange était passé. Elle l'avait fixé sans ciller, d'un regard glacé, alors qu'il levait un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine froideur.

Elle avait finalement lâché une simple phrase, qui s'était abattue sur lui comme le couperet d'une guillotine :

« Est-ce que, en 2006, mon père t'a ordonné d'entamer une relation avec toi pour être sûr que je ne me détache du Mossad parce que j'étais entrée en conflit avec le Hamisrad de DC ? »

Il avait ouvert la bouche. L'avait refermée. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Encore moins la perdre.

Il avait alors opté pour la formule la plus pitoyable au monde, parce qu'elle était la seule qui avait réussi à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Zivaleh...

- M'expliquer quoi ? avait-elle soudain hurlé en se levant brusquement, le faisant reculer d'un pas devant ses prunelles incandescentes. M'expliquer que tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début, comme mon père ? Ca, ou tu vas faire pire en me mentant encore, en me disant que tu m'aimes alors que tu ne joues pas, tu triches depuis le début ? »

Il l'avait fixée alors qu'elle fermait le poing frénétiquement, comme cherchant à frapper quelque chose pour laisser sa colère s'évacuer. Même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, il était indéniable à ses yeux que la fille et le père étaient des copies conformes, tous deux fous devant une trahison, aussi rancuniers qu'ils pouvaient être loyaux, et capables de passer d'iceberg implacable à volcan en éruption.

Il n'avait eu absolument aucune idée de comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'était pas disposée à l'écouter, s'était désormais persuadée qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec ses sentiments depuis le début, et avait peut être même _voulu_ s'en convaincre.

Comme tout assassin, elle était incontrôlable, et essayer de la retenir ne ferait que la braquer.

C'était avec horreur qu'il avait compris que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il fallait qu'il la laisse partir, loin des mensonges et des manigances de l'agence.

Et il l'aimait tellement qu'il allait lui faciliter la tâche pour qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui, et l'oublie rapidement. Il allait se trahir, il allait lui mentir.

« Tu as raison, tu sais tout, Zivaleh, je n'ai rien à t'expliquer... »

Avec surprise, il avait constaté que toute colère s'était envolée de ses yeux. Il avait pu lire douleur, incompréhension, et tristesse insondable passer dans ses prunelles, alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps.

« Alors, c'est tout ? avait-elle lâché, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et ses yeux plissés pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui les humidifiaient. Tu ne vas même pas essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tort ? Que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Que mon père n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non, avait-il répondu, les yeux baissés, concentré lui aussi pour masquer aux yeux de sa partenaire la plaie béante qu'il sentait, brûlante, déchirer lentement son coeur. Parce que je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Alors, comme tout est trop compliqué pour nous deux, il vaudrait mieux qu'on en finisse. Que je te laisse partir. »

Elle avait alors reniflé en redressant la tête et se rapprocher de lui, à son plus grand dam. S'il sentait son parfum, sa présence, sa chaleur, il ne pourrait jamais y renoncer consciemment et volontairement.

Fichant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens, elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule, une main d'une étrange fragilité et tendresse comparée à celle, armée d'un couteau ou d'un pistolet, qu'il avait tant de fois vue mortelle.

« Dis-moi que tout ça n'a été qu'un mensonge, Malachi, et je partirai, avait-elle murmuré, les yeux brillant de larmes. Dis-moi que j'ai été une mission et rien d'autre. »

Il l'avait regardée intensément, avant de baisser les yeux, et répondre d'une voix tremblante :

« Tout... tout ça n'a été qu'un mensonge, Zivaleh. »

Elle avait vaguement hoché la tête, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, avant de s'écarter de lui à regret, les yeux fichés sur le sol, et de disparaître derrière la porte qu'elle referma doucement.

Se passant la main sur le visage, Malachi ferma les yeux, vidé de ses forces. Il venait de perdre sa raison de se lever le matin, et guérir des blessures que la sortie de Ziva de sa vie allait occasionner serait impossible. Mais il lui avait offert une chance d'être heureuse, loin de lui, des complots du Mossad, des mensonges, et des missions.

Il avait tout simplement fait ce soir-là ce pour quoi le directeur David l'avait engagé : mentir, tricher, et prétendre. Manquait tuer.

Quoique.

Assassiner sa relation avec Ziva valait à ses yeux largement le meurtre d'un terroriste.

* * *

><p>« Aba, j'aimerais changer de commando. »<p>

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air.

A peine quelques minutes après sa rupture, Ziva avait discrètement séché ses larmes dans l'ascenseur, et s'était immédiatement dirigée vers le bureau de son père. Elle avait su ce qui lui restait à faire.

Le directeur David l'avait fixée, estomaqué.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, sa fille avait rembrayé :

« Tu sais pourquoi, aba. Et si tu veux un jour que je te pardonne, tu as intérêt à m'éloigner du commando de Malachi le plus possible. »

Il avait lentement acquiescé, comprenant à demi-mots ce que l'assassin voulait dire, et avait consulté son ordinateur, sans même protester, avant de proposer :

« Celui de Michaël Rivkin aurait bien besoin d'un élément féminin.

- J'accepte. » avait-elle immédiatement affirmé, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Parce que si elle réfléchissait, elle allait avoir mal, comme si on passait une lame de bistouri sur une plaie déjà grande ouverte. Parce qu'elle allait forcément penser à Malachi. A son visage, à son sourire, à la manière dont il l'avait regardée, un regard perdu, malheureux, douloureux lorsqu'elle l'avait accusé de trahison.

A Prague aussi.

Et à la perspective que l'une des plus belles parties de sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

* * *

><p><strong>Présent<strong>

« Ok, commenta Dagane, laisse-moi résumer. En gros, ce type ne t'aime pas, c'est ça ? »

_Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit à Prague, Ziva. Et je le pense toujours._

« Si, souffla soudain l'ancien officier du Mossad, ses yeux bruns reflétant un mélange de souffrance et d'espoir. Non, enfin, si, enfin... j'en sais rien, moi !

- Ecoute, Ziva, lâcha son nouveau confident, je ne te connais pas trop bien. Mais j'ai quand même remarqué un truc : tu m'as parlé de ce type toute la soirée, et tu as l'air plutôt à fond sur lui. Alors, maintenant que tu es à Tel Aviv, tu as l'occasion de savoir s'il t'aime ou pas. S'il ne t'aime pas, tu pourras partir vivre aux USA tranquillement, sans regrets. Sinon, tu aviseras. La question, maintenant, c'est : est-ce que tu as envie de savoir ? Est-ce que _toi_ tu l'aimes ? »

Il la vit hésiter un instant, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller, comme un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Ou comme un arbuste en fleurs.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Je crois que oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec moi ? » s'enquit-il en esquissant un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-déçu.

Il avait permis une prise de conscience, et rabiboché un couple, mais avait perdu l'occasion de mettre une très jolie avocate, très triste, et pas trop soûle dans son lit.

Mauvais plan. Il aurait mieux fait d'insister sur l'impasse dans lequel le couple de cette fille se trouvait...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux erreurs techniques qu'il venait de commettre, la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de lancer :

« T'as raison, il est temps que j'y aille ! Toda raba, en tout cas ! Oh, et, cette fille, là-bas, en face, te mate depuis tout à l'heure. Elle a l'air plutôt éméché, dis-lui que je suis partie parce que je ne sors pas avec les célébrités, ça marche à chaque fois !

- T'es sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle sautait de sa chaise et trottinait déjà en direction de la foule pour rejoindre la sortie.

- Très sérieuse ! Fonce ! » répliqua-t-elle en riant, avant de disparaître totalement entre les danseurs.

_Fonce, comme moi_, songea-t-elle, un sourire se dessinant malgré elle sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle hélait un taxi.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, de ses flashs-back et de ses révélations ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :)<em>


	8. Bleeding love

_Au huitième chapitre, vous risquez de trouver que je me répète, mais comme je trouve que je ne le dis jamais assez, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les adore ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire un chapitre très long aujourd'hui (ni de le relire d'ailleurs, si vous trouvez des fautes ou des tournures bizarres, n'hésitez pas ! ^^), mais je tenais tout de même à poster un petit quelque chose ! __Donc, voilà ma mini-suite, bonne lecture !_

_Miniziva : tous tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu me suives ! :D Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec le malheureux qui a servi de confident à Ziva dans le night-club (deuxième raison pour laquelle les fics sont pratiques, on peut insérer ses propres personnages !). Pour l'hébreu, j'essaye de disséminer quelques mots de temps en temps, mais aussi pour qu'ils soient compréhensibles dans le contexte, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! A bientôt par review j'espère ! :)_

* * *

><p>Malachi Ben Gidon soupira en remplissant une nouvellle fois son verre de whisky.<p>

Accoudé au bar de sa cuisine américaine, dans une semi-obscurité, il n'était pas absolument certain de se souvenir de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait consommée.

Beaucoup était la réponse la plus proche de la réalité, pas assez était l'affirmation que lui soufflait son esprit embrumé, mais dans lequel brillait encore une lumière qui lui rappelait trop le prénom de Ziva.

Pourquoi s'était-elle senti obligée de réapparaître dans sa vie ? De venir à Tel Aviv alors qu'elle menait une vie si merveilleuse à Washington avec ses collègues du NCIS, ces gens si formidables qui jamais ne l'avaient trahie ou n'avaient osé lui mentir ?

Il haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de whisky. Après tout, sa vie aussi était merveilleuse. Il protégeait son pays de vils terroristes par des actions coup de poing héroïques, inspirait le respect à ses coéquipiers et était reconnu par la direction, et avait trouvé un grand amour en la personne de Liat.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : bien tenté, Ben Gidon...

Concrètement, sa vie se résumait plus à bosser jour et nuit sur des missions inintéressantes, jouer les petits chiens auprès du directeur David, et s'envoyer occasionnellement en l'air avec une fille qui se foutait de lui comme de son premier flingue, et pour laquelle il n'éprouvait pas grand chose de plus qu'une certaine attirance physique...

Qui elle-même restait très inférieure à celle qu'il ressentait pour Ziva.

Sans parler de sentiments.

Avoir une relation sincère où il était possible de tout dire à l'être aimé, de communiquer par télépathie, et d'être assuré de trouver un soutien infaillible en cas de coup dur faisait aussi partie des choses qui lui avaient été arrachées avec Ziva.

Et maintenant qu'elle reniait Israël et le Mossad, il n'avait plus droit au moindre espoir de retour de son amour perdu.

« Pas grave, grogna-t-il en finissant son verre d'une traite. Tu vas mourir seul et abandonné, c'est plutôt cool, comme programme, non ? »

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, las. Il avait eu une dernière occasion de la retenir, ce matin-là, et il avait tout raté, une fois de plus. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, c'était aussi simple que cela.

En revanche, il n'était pas non plus sûr de mériter l'énorme mal de tête que provoqua la sonnette de son interphone.

Jetant un coup d'oeil surpris à sa montre, il vérifia qu'il avait bien son arme à sa ceinture.

A 1 heure du matin, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui pouvait lui rendre visite, mais il n'était pas persuadé que celui ou celle qui venait le voir soit bien intentionné(e)...

Ouvrant la porte avec méfiance, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en croisant le regard de son visiteur, ou plutôt de sa visiteuse nocturne.

« Je peux entrer ? murmura-t-elle, le regard implorant.

- Tu veux quoi, Ziva ? » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne lui avait pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?

« Parler. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était une blague ?

Au vu de la manière dont elle se tortillait, mal à l'aise, et des regards à la fois interrogateurs et pleins d'espoir qu'elle lui jetait, non.

Il aurait dû la repousser, c'était évident. Lui dire d'aller se faire voir à DC avec ses copains du NCIS, de dégager de son appartement, maintenant, et tout de suite, parce qu'il en avait assez de naviguer au gré de ses envies, de lui servir de bouche-trou quand son Tony n'était pas là pour la satisfaire.

« Rentre, lâcha-t-il pourtant en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Et tu veux parler de quoi ?

- De nous, commenta-t-elle simplement. De ce que tu m'as dit ce matin... A propos de Prague…

- Et tu trouves pas que c'est un peu tard, Ziva ? rétorqua-t-il en serrant les dents, agacé par sa manière de le traiter. Tu trouves pas que tu m'en as assez fait baver ? J'en ai marre d'être ton chien, je n'ai plus l'intention d'arriver en courant à chaque fois que tu me siffleras !

- Et moi, alors ? siffla-t-elle, se sentant agressée par la remarque, peut être parce qu'elle était trop juste. Tu crois que j'en ai pas bavé, moi ? Ca t'a pas gêné de me trahir !

- Je ne t'ai pas trahie ! cria-t-il, n'en pouvant plus qu'elle l'attaque une nouvelle fois sur le sujet. C'est toi qui aimerais que je t'ai trahie, ça te donnerait une bonne excuse pour avoir agi comme une salope pendant des mois quand on a dû travailler ensemble après la rupture ! Ca t'éviterait de te sentir coupable, de me faire passer pour le méchant des deux, c'est facile, c'est bien !

- Moi, une salope ? cracha-t-elle. Tu t'es vu, toi ? Tu m'as pourri la vie ! Tu as pourri toutes mes relations amoureuses, à être toujours là, à me hanter, tout le temps ! Même avec Michaël, tu étais en fond sonore ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de te parler ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? répliqua-t-il en la toisant avec mépris. Tu trouves que t'as pas fait assez de mal à tout le monde, au Mossad ? Vas-y, pars, la porte t'attend !

- Et toi, alors ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui aies souffert, peut être ? se défendit-elle rageusement. Je viens te parler, et tu me hurles dessus ? Tu sais quoi, c'était une énorme erreur de venir ici ! J'avais tort sur toute la ligne sur ce que je croyais ressentir ! Je te déteste à un point, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer !

- Tu crois quoi ? Je te déteste aussi, Ziva ! » aboya-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, défiant l'autre du regard à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Avant qu'il ne l'empoigne par la taille, et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa nuque, et répondit fougueusement à son baiser.

Colère et frustration accumulées au cours de ces dernières années se libéraient enfin maintenant qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A mesure qu'ils se faisaient plus entreprenants, les souvenirs et les émotions contradictoires affluaient.

C'était au sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant le dossier qu'elle songeait lorsqu'elle arracha les quelques boutons de la chemise de son amant qui osaient lui résister.

C'était à la manière dont elle était partie, sans lui dire au revoir, sans même jeter un regard dans sa direction qu'il pensait lorsqu'il dézippa la fermeture éclair de la robe verte de son ex-partenaire.

Lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans son cou alors qu'il la soulevait de terre pour l'entraîner dans la chambre, elle ne cessait de se remémorer son impression d'abandon lorsqu'elle avait été capturée en Somalie.

Lorsqu'il mordilla la lèvre de l'ancien officier de liaison un peu trop fort et sentit un léger goût de sang dans sa bouche, il se souvint de la manière dont elle l'avait rejetée lors de son passage au NCIS.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son corps recouvrir le sien, et ses poignets plaqués fermement contre le matelas pour lui interdire tout changement de position alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre le dessus, elle se revoyait victime d'un mensonge programmé par son père.

Lorsqu'enfin leurs corps ne firent qu'un, ils ne pouvaient penser qu'aux blessures qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligées au cours de leur passé, et à la rancune qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre pour tout ce qu'ils s'étaient faits subir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils roulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et échangèrent un long regard, ils n'étaient plus capables de déceler le moindre signe de colère, simplement un amour incandescent qu'aucune déception ou souffrance ne pouvait éteindre.

Ce fut sans réfléchir que Ziva fit le premier pas et prit le visage de Malachi entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement, les yeux fermés. La serrant contre lui, il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ancienne coéquipière dont les paupières se fermaient lentement.

Blottis dans la chaleur de l'autre, leur cœur cessant progressivement de battre la chamade, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, préférant oublier que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever, et avec lui, l'heure des choix.

* * *

><p>Ziva resta immobile un instant, assise au bord du lit, les yeux baissés sur le bout de ses pieds, écoutant la respiration régulière de Malachi.<p>

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Pour être lâche une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Pour avoir choisi de s'enfuir comme une voleuse pour éviter d'affronter ses peurs, ses démons, et ses émotions.

Elle pouvait tout combattre, sauf ses propres sentiments, alors, elle les éloignait d'elle. En mettant un océan entre eux et elle. Une citoyenneté, aussi.

_Tu peux encore reculer, Zivaleh. Mais pour une fois, c'est reculer qui va te prendre du courage. Est-ce que tu t'en crois capable ?_ chuchota la voix d'un spectre dans son esprit.

Elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait atrocement mal, parce que cette petite voix lui rappelait qu'elle était faible, et qu'elle avait trop peur pour faire marche arrière. Elle était allée trop loin, sa cérémonie était dans 7 petits jours, elle ne pouvait plus annuler.

Elle n'osait pas annuler.

Alors, elle allait faire ce qu'elle avait toujours su faire parfaitement. Disparaître, en ne laissant que le misérable petit mot en hébreu qu'elle avait rédigé et posé sur l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait reposé quelques minutes auparavant. Et le baiser discret qu'elle avait déposé sur la joue de son ancien partenaire toujours endormi en murmurant, les larmes aux yeux : « Ani ohevet otkha, Malachi... »

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Elle se releva silencieusement, et rajusta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa robe de cocktail verte, attrapa sa paire d'escarpins, quitta discrètement la chambre, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Elle enfila ses sandales, descendit les escaliers, héla un taxi et fit le trajet du retour sans ouvrir la bouche.

Elle laissa un énorme pourboire à son chauffeur parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour obtenir la monnaie, traversa le large hall de son hôtel éclairé par le doux soleil de Tel Aviv, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et ignora le couple qui s'y tenait par la main.

Elle marcha tranquillement dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte de sa suite avec lenteur, la referma, déposa sans précipitation son sac sur son lit, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Là, enfin, elle s'autorisa à se laisser glisser contre le carrelage glacé et à s'effondrer en sanglots.

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui, j'ai fait pleurer Ziva ! J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je me suis dit qu'après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle avait bien droit de verser quelques larmes ^^<em>

_Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit chapitre ? :)_


	9. Jump

_Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre ! (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à faire long... Peut être parce que j'ai une fiche de lecture de 10.000 mots à faire pour dans une semaine et que depuis, je fais une allergie aux textes trop longs... Bref, ne voulant pas vous ennuyer avec ma vie, je vais vous laisser avec Ziva ^^). Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et bonne lecture ! :)_

_Miniziva : sache que la partie très constructive me fait très plaisir aussi ! ;) J'aime bien imaginer leur relation un peu particulière, après tout, le Mossad laisse des traces même chez une Ziva qui a passé cinq ans aux Etats-Unis ^^ L'heure des révélations ne devrait plus tarder, je te laisse découvrir ! _

* * *

><p>« Tu es en avance, Ziva.<p>

- Je sais, aba, je ne voulais pas faire attendre mon chauffeur, commenta l'interpellée en s'asseyant à la terrasse du café, face à son père. Tu remercieras Hadar une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, même si tu as aménagé sa journée, c'était gentil de sa part.

- Tu sais que ça lui fait plaisir, libéti. Mais je lui transmettrai tout de même, affirma Eli David, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte. Tu prendras quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre du tout, ce café a dû changer de propriétaire dix-sept fois depuis que je suis partie ! releva-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de son père.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre quelque chose à emporter pour manger au parc Hayarkon, en face de la fontaine ? suggéra-t-il. Tu aimais tellement avant, avant que tu ne rentres au Mossad, et ça, je te promets que ça n'a pas changé.

- Alors ça me va, répondit-elle simplement. Mais aba, tu es sûr que tu peux aller à Hayarkon sans gardes du corps ? Je sais que ça sera calme, à cette heure, mais on ne sait jamais…

- Ma fille est là pour me protéger, en cas de besoin, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il en souriant.

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma. Elle ignorait où son père voulait en venir, mais la manière qu'il avait de privilégier le '_bon vieux temps'_, et ses références constantes au passé, aussi bien à son enfance qu'à l'époque où elle jouait les gardes du corps, ne lui laissaient présager rien de bon.

Elle s'en voulait de soupçonner de la sorte l'homme maintenant âgé qui se tenait face à elle, mais préférait conserver une certaine distance pour éviter de souffrir d'une nouvelle déception.

Elle se sentait suffisamment mal après les évènements de la nuit précédente pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de trop s'impliquer émotionnellement, cette fois dans un lien père-fille fragile, instable et pendant trop longtemps douloureux.

Alors que le directeur du Mossad relançait la conversation sur des sujets anodins, tels que des nouvelles de la famille ou les hobbys que l'ex-officier du Mossad pouvait avoir à Washington pour leur permettre de patienter, elle rechercha une amorce pour en venir à l'essentiel : la Somalie. De quelle manière lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait entendre la vérité, toute la vérité, et de sa bouche ?

Attrapant les fallafels que le serveur lui tendit soudain en esquissant un sourire, elle sentit le regard de son père posé sur elle. Elle avait tant changé depuis son départ d'Israël.

Sa manière plus féminine de s'habiller, avec ses bottes à talons et son blouson en daim coupé à la perfection, bien sûr, mais aussi un visage plus mature, marqué par assez de souffrances et de joies pour paraître sage et posé, un sourire moins innocent qui soulignait à quel point elle était consciente de tous les choix cornéliens et les dilemmes auxquels elle devait faire face, la multiplicité des solutions qui laisseraient toujours une part d'elle insatisfaite, et de la douleur qu'elle infligerait forcément à ceux qu'elle aimait en prenant sa décision.

Sa fille était devenue une femme, plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de devenir.

« On y va, aba ?

- Bien sûr. » répondit-il, tiré de ses pensées par la main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule, les falafels qu'ils avaient commandés dans l'autre.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le parc, avant qu'Eli David ne rompe finalement le silence lorsqu'ils se furent installés sur un banc :

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler aujourd'hui après avoir refusé hier, Ziva ?

- Pourquoi as-tu pris ta journée alors que tu ne l'as pas fait depuis 28 ans ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac, pourtant sans agressivité. Pourquoi avoir choisi de me parler seul, sans gardes du corps, au risque de te faire tuer ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti au lieu de m'avoir dit la vérité ?

- De quelle vérité parles-tu ? chercha-t-il à gagner du temps, bien qu'il puisse lire dans son regard ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Commence par les autres questions, la dernière est la plus difficile, affirma-t-elle. Mais la plus importante. Elle mérite que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à la réponse. »

Le directeur du Mossad soupira en fixant le sol, avant de finalement avouer :

« J'ai pris ma journée parce que j'ai compris, au bout de 28 ans, ce que je devais faire en tant que père. J'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard, et pour que tu me laisses une dernière chance de me rattraper, j'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire que personne ne nous accompagne. Maintenant, j'ai bien conscience qu'il n'est peut être plus temps de te faire changer d'avis. Mais il fallait que je te vois, Zivaleh, une dernière fois, pour que tu nous quittes si tu le souhaites, mais pour que tu ne nous fuis pas. »

La jeune femme enfouit son visage entre ses mains, perturbée. Il lui était impossible de les quitter. Tout comme il lui était impossible de quitter son autre famille, celle qu'elle avait découverte au NCIS.

Son choix initial lui avait pourtant paru si logique, si simple lorsqu'elle avait signé les papiers faisant d'elle un agent probatoire du NCIS, ou lorsqu'elle avait fait sa demande de citoyenneté.

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à la vérité, celle d'un père qui ne l'avait pas abandonnée, et tentait une dernière fois de la retenir, tout en ne souhaitant pas la contraindre comme elle avait pu tant de fois l'en accuser, celle aussi d'un pays qui ne l'avait pas oubliée, comme en témoignaient la poignée de main énergique de son rabbin préféré et ravi de la revoir qu'elle avait croisé en faisant son jogging le long de la plage de Tel Aviv ce matin pour se changer les idées, ou les sourires des employés des cafés qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer à l'époque où elle travaillait encore en Israël.

Et bien sûr celle de la raison pour laquelle elle avait effectué le footing, des sentiments enfouis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enterrer, bien qu'elle ait pu penser, l'espace d'un instant, que la nuit qu'elle avait passée en _sa _compagnie, lui aurait permis de lui dire adieu une fois pour toutes.

Parallèlement se trouvait une autre vérité, celle d'un chef d'équipe qui la considérait comme sa fille et l'apprécierait toujours, quelle que puisse être sa décision, un petit frère un peu rat de bibliothèque sur l'appui duquel elle pourrait toujours compter, un ami cher qui l'avait toujours protégée et ne l'abandonnerait jamais, une amie déjantée qui ne cesserait de la prendre dans ses bras pour célébrer une bonne nouvelle ou au contraire la réconforter lorsqu'elle se sentirait mal.

Comment pouvait-on lui demander de faire un choix entre les deux ? Comment pouvait-on l'inciter à effacer la moitié de sa vie pour pouvoir la continuer sans rien garder de son passé ? Comment pouvait-on la forcer à décider entre son père biologique et son père adoptif ?

Et pourquoi l'image de Malachi s'imposait-elle systématiquement lorsqu'elle s'imaginait recevoir la citoyenneté américaine et porter fièrement le badge du NCIS ?

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, lâcha-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers son père, surpris de sa réaction. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard tant qu'on n'avait pas décidé que tout était terminé.

- C'est bien le problème, libéti, commenta-t-il doucement en esquissant un sourire triste. C'est à toi de décider s'il est trop tard ou pas, plus à moi. C'est à toi de faire ton choix.

- La vérité, le coupa-t-elle, ressentant le besoin pressant de tout mettre à plat pour calmer le tourbillon de ses pensées. Dis-moi la vérité concernant l'opération Damoclès.

- Tu la connais déjà, rétorqua-t-il en retrouvant la froideur qu'il arborait habituellement lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail. Sinon, tu n'en saurais pas assez pour me demander.

- Ca m'est égal, insista-t-elle. Et c'est maintenant ou jamais. Après, j'aurait décidé qu'il sera trop tard. Après, il faudra que je fasse le choix le plus dur qu'on m'ait jamais donné à faire, et je te le dis parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est facile, pour moi, de partir ou pas. Alors j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais en Somalie. »

Elle le vit hésiter un instant, avant qu'il ne lâche, las :

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, Zivaleh. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas, et même si la mission était dangereuse, je ne voulais pas que tu la vois comme une mission suicide. Tu es ma fille unique, maintenant, Ziva, et te perdre était et est toujours la pire de mes inquiétudes. Mais parce que je suis ton père, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Alors si tu dois partir, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Je peux simplement te dire que ton pays a besoin de toi. Et que ta famille aimerait que tu les effaces pas de ta vie.

- Toda, aba, murmura-t-elle en souriant malgré le voile humide qui recouvrait ses yeux.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule pour que tu puisses réfléchir, maintenant ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de lancer, alors qu'il s'éloignait non sans l'avoir embrassée sur le front :

« Si tu vois Malachi au Mossad, dis-lui que je suis désolée. Sur toute la ligne. Vraiment tellement désolée d'être aussi lâche.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, libéti, la lâcheté est héréditaire, et elle vient de mon côté, soupira-t-il, réussissant à lui arracher un sourire.

- Tu auras ma réponse dans peu de temps, il faut que je me décide avant que mon avion ne décolle, de toute façon. » affirma-t-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait et s'éloignait après l'avoir rassurée d'un signe de main entendu.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, l'ancien officier du Mossad poussa un long soupir, et se décida à déambuler dans les rues de Tel Aviv, peut être pour la dernière fois en tant que citoyenne israélienne.

Sortant du parc, elle récupéra au détour de quelques rues commerçantes le chemin qui longeait la mer. Suivant du regard la mer dorée, elle songea à tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient associés.

Sa sœur courant dans le sable le premier jour de mai, lorsqu'enfin la Méditerranée était assez chaude pour qu'elle puisse s'y baigner, son frère riant en voyant Tali aussi enjouée, tout en la surveillant, elle, Ziva, qui construisait sagement des châteaux de sable, et recevant d'Ari des félicitations pour ses œuvres architecturales pourtant peu convaincantes.

Plus loin, la marina lui rappela ses premières leçons de navigation en famille, lorsque son père tentait tant bien que mal de leur expliquer, à sa sœur et elle, comment conduire un petit bâteau, et que sa mère les regardait, hilare, alors qu'elles étaient incapables de manier la barre, au grand dam de leur géniteur.

Ce fut avec un sourire nostalgique qu'elle constata que le petit restaurant de poisson en bordure de la plage où Malachi et elle avaient pris de nombreux repas en amoureux existait toujours.

Elle s'assit un instant sur le mur en béton qui séparait le trottoir de l'étendue sablonneuse, et ferma les yeux, l'air marin fouettant doucement son visage dans la chaleur du midi.

Alors qu'elle sentait une larme, une seule couler le long de sa joue, avant de ruisseler dans les interstices du muret, brillant comme de l'or sous le soleil brûlant, elle colla son portable contre son portable pour mieux entendre la voix de son père à l'autre bout du fil énoncer un _Directeur Eli David, j'écoute_, blasé, et murmura du filet de voix qui lui restait :

« J'ai pris ma décision, aba. »

* * *

><p><em>Eh non, vous n'en saurez pas plus pour cette fois ^^ Vous vous doutiez bien que je vous torturerai un peu avant la grande décision, non ? Et soyez gentils, ne me jetez pas de pierres, ou ne me cassez pas les doigts, je ne pourrai pas taper la suite. Je préférerais que vous me postiez quelques reviews, ça serait beaucoup plus agréable pour moi ;)<em>

_PS : cette fic touchant bientôt à sa fin, je voulais vous demander votre avis concernant une idée que j'ai eue pendant le week end : seriez-vous intéressés par une fic sur une remplaçante (temporaire bien sûr) de Ziva envoyée par le Mossad qui viendrait briser un peu les habitudes de notre team ? Avec Tiva, Tibbs et McAbby (amical, je pense) au programme, pour me rattraper étant donné qu'ils ont été un peu absents de cette fic :)_


	10. The one that got away

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font d'autant plus plaisir que j'ai découvert sans le faire exprès un bouton sur le côté appelé statistiques (comme quoi, il est parfois utile de cliquer partout sans réfléchir ^^), qui donne entre autres le nombre de visites sur chacun des chapitres d'une fic, etc... Et je suis très-très-très reconnaissante aux quelques lecteurs qui prennent le temps de commenter, parce que quand je vois l'écart entre le nombre de visites et de commentaires laissés, c'est presque effrayant ! ^^_

_Pour vous remercier, voici la fin de cette fic (même si je pense poster un petit épilogue après ça), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)_

_Miniziva : contente qu'il t'ait plu :) C'est vrai qu'Eli ne répond pas vraiment à sa fille, mais il lui dit ce qu'elle veut entendre, et ça lui suffit. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lui en demander trop, le directeur du Mossad n'est pas connu pour être très expansif lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments ^^ Pour la nouvelle, je ne peux pas te révéler toute mon intrigue, mais il me semble avoir accidentellement fait mention de Tiva... ;) Je te laisse découvrir la suite, tu pourras ainsi voir si tes reviews ont eu une influence sur moi !_

* * *

><p>« Alors, tu es sûre, Ziva ? Tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix ? »<p>

L'interpellée esquissa un sourire triste en croisant le regard déçu de son père. Non, elle n'était pas sûre. Et si, elle allait forcément regretter son choix. Vivre entre deux pays était la plus douce joie et la plus exquise douleur, simplement parce qu'il était impossible d'être pleinement heureux dans celui où l'on se trouvait lorsque la moitié de son cœur restait de l'autre côté d'un océan. Alors pourquoi choisir relevait-il littéralement de la torture lorsqu'elle aurait dû ressentir du soulagement ?

Mais il était trop tard pour remettre sa décision en question. Si elle n'en était pas entièrement convaincue, elle ne pouvait que vouloir s'en persuader.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Malachi, qui avait accompagné son père à l'aéroport en tant que garde du corps, tout comme Liat, qui, elle, préférait se tenir en retrait. Son ancien partenaire la fixa longuement, la forçant à baisser les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de soutenir son regard. Ils n'avaient pas discuté après son départ précipité ce matin et la nuit inoubliable qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et elle s'en voulait plus que tout d'avoir fui une nouvelle fois.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise de rester, de plaquer son travail à Washington, de rester avec lui parce qu'il l'aimait et voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut être parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Ou peut être parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas le faire.

« Non, je ne suis pas sûre, avoua-t-elle finalement en se concentrant à nouveau sur son père. Mais je vais le faire quand même, aba. Et sache que je te pardonne tout, s'il y a d'ailleurs quelque chose à pardonner, et que j'aimerais que tu sois présent à la cérémonie si tu en as la possibilité.

- Je m'arrangerai, affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Sache que tu pourras revenir ici quand tu le souhaiteras, libéti. Israël t'accueillera toujours à bras ouverts.

- Je sais. » murmura-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes alors qu'il la prenait doucement dans ses bras, l'un des premiers gestes dignes d'un père plus que d'un directeur depuis de longues années.

Elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté définitivement le Mossad et qu'elle aurait intégré le NCIS, Tsahal s'arrangerait pour qu'elle ne passe plus jamais la frontière.

Aux yeux de son pays, parfois soupçonneux à l'excès, elle serait considérée comme une traîtresse, ayant pu potentiellement vendre des informations confidentielles aux Etats-Unis, des renseignements que l'armée aurait voulu garder secrets même aux yeux de ses plus proches alliés, et compromettre directement la sécurité nationale. L'idée de revoir une personne ayant un quelconque lien avec le Mossad après l'avoir quitté serait absolument impossible, sous peine de représailles pour celui ou celle qui aurait osé la côtoyer, et risqué de dévoiler des informations à une femme travaillant pour une agence concurrente, d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle pouvait utiliser d'anciens liens affectifs pour l'amener à se confier.

Son père lui-même serait peut être forcé de délivrer des ordres enjoignant à la supprimer si elle revenait, même si jamais Israël ne se permettrait de la menacer à l'extérieur de ses frontières, en dépit de son statut particulier d'ancienne espionne. De cette manière, l'Etat-major aurait l'assurance qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun contact avec le Bureau, et donc la possibilité de découvrir ses nouveaux secrets pour les revendre ensuite aux Américains les plus offrants...

Radical. Et efficace. Etat de droit ou non, son pays savait parfois faire des sacrifices dès lors que la sécurité de ses habitants était menacée, et pour avoir réalisé ce type de missions, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elle comprenait ce qui pouvait pousser les généraux à appliquer ces mesures extrêmes.

Retourner au Mossad, tout comme retourner en Israël, deviendrait impensable à la seconde où elle recevrait la citoyenneté et le badge du NCIS. Et l'avion qui s'apprêtait à décoller était le symbole d'un départ définitif. Plus jamais elle n'aurait la possibilité de reposer le pied en eretz.

« Je vais repartir avec Liat, Malachi, annonça le directeur du Mossad, ramenant sa fille à la réalité, avant d'adresser à cette dernière un sourire entendu. Nous t'attendrons sur le parking, deux anciens partenaires doivent avoir le temps de se dire au revoir. Shalom, Ziva, ani me'akhelet lakh harbé ocher.

- Shalom, aba. Yichmareha Ashem ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement aux côtés d'une Liat qui regardait Malachi se rapprocher de quelques pas de son ancienne coéquipière avec plus de curiosité et d'amusement que de jalousie ou de suspicion.

Les deux amants restèrent figés l'un en face de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Finalement, Malachi lâcha :

« Je suppose que je ne peux plus rien faire pour te retenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, Zivaleh, rétorqua-t-il en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Tu me l'as dit assez souvent. Bevaqasha, reste. Ne prends pas cet avion. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois...

- Je veux pas partir, Mal'... murmura-t-elle en essuyant une goutte d'eau salée qui avait malencontreusement roulé sur sa joue. Mais j'ai plus le choix, et ils m'attendent, là-bas...

- Nous aussi, on t'attend ! plaida-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu as encore le choix ! Tu peux rester avec nous, tu peux rester avec moi. Ne me dis pas qu'hier soir ne voulait rien dire, pour toi...

- Hier soir voulait tout dire, lâcha-t-elle en sentant les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues, alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- Alors ne pars pas, Ziva, répéta-t-il. Reste avec moi. Bevaqasha. »

_Dernier rappel pour le vol en direction de Washington DC, je répète, tous les passagers sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement pour le vol en direction de Washington DC_, lança une voix métallique alors qu'elle se blottissait contre le torse de son ancien partenaire.

« Il faut que j'y aille, soupira-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et en essuyant de nouvelles larmes. Je suis désolée, Malachi. Il faut que j'y aille... »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, la mince silhouette perchée sur ses bottes marron à talons hauts et sa veste en daim assortie.

« Ziva ! lança-t-il, la faisant se retourner brusquement. Reste ! Je t'aime. »

Elle le fixa un instant, son regard chocolat embué de larmes, avant de répondre, la voix tremblante de tristesse :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Malachi. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... »

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle reniflait et esquissait un vague signe de la main, avant de se retourner précipitamment pour masquer les gouttes d'eau salée qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, et passer les contrôles sans difficulté grâce à son badge du NCIS, sous le regard intrigué de l'agent de sécurité qui se demandait pourquoi un agent fédéral américain pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Ben Gourion.

Malachi resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, les yeux rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu, silencieux, à la fois en colère, perdu, surtout malheureux, et rejoignit finalement le parking, le visage aussi fermé que celui du directeur David qui l'avait attendu sans piper mot.

Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, Liat posa un bras réconfortant sur le bras de son ami et suggéra :

« Tu veux que je vienne chez toi, vers... 19 heures, dans deux heures ?

- Non, ça va aller, répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai besoin d'être seul, ce soir...

- Ok, comme tu veux... » commenta-t-elle, reculant de quelques centimètres devant la manière dont il avait accueilli sa proposition.

Il esquissa un sourire en direction de sa coéquipière pour la remercier de ne pas avoir insisté, puis démarra la voiture, non sans jeter un regard à l'avion qu'il vit décoller, dans l'espoir qu'il savait totalement insensé d'apercevoir Ziva une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement son pays et son ancienne famille qu'elle avait, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu déployer au cours des deux derniers jours, été incapable d'effacer de ses pensées et de son cœur au moment où elle s'apprêtait à présenter son billet à l'employé chargé de l'embarquement.

* * *

><p>Partir, c'est mourir un peu,<br>C'est mourir à ce qu'on aime :  
>On laisse un peu de soi-même<br>En toute heure et dans tout lieu.

C'est toujours le deuil d'un vœu,  
>Le dernier vers d'un poème<br>Partir, c'est mourir un peu,  
>C'est mourir à ce qu'on aime.<p>

Et l'on part, et c'est un jeu,  
>Et jusqu'à l'adieu suprême<br>C'est son âme que l'on sème,  
>Que l'on sème à chaque adieu :<br>Partir, c'est mourir un peu…

Edmond Haraucourt, _Rondel de l'Adieu_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai beaucoup hésité à insérer ce petit poème, déjà parce que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il serait bien placé en fin de chapitre, mais j'avoue, j'ai craqué, j'ai trouvé qu'il pouvait vraiment bien figurer les sentiments de Ziva et finalement... le voilà !<em>

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet avant-dernier chapitre ? Il peut faire office de fin si l'épilogue vous faire craindre le pire ^^ J'attends en tout cas vos avis ! :)_

Lexique :

Eretz :_ la Terre d'Israël_

Ani me'akhelet lakh harbé ocher_ : je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur_

Yichmareha Achem_ : Dieu te garde_

Bevaqasha_ : s'il-te-plaît_


	11. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà une dernière fois sur cette fic pour vous proposer son épilogue ! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont d'autant plus encouragée que cette histoire était ma première sur ce site, voir que vous m'avez suivie m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur d'autres fics ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Miniziva : Merci beaucoup ! Ne regrette pas, le harcèlement par review n'est pas désagréable ^^ Pauvre Liat, elle qui essayait pour une fois d'être gentille avec Ziva et Malachi... Et oui, j'ai prévu du Tiva, soit en fic, soit en one-shot, d'ailleurs. En parlant de Wendy, honnêtement, je crains le pire... J'espère vraiment que les scénaristes ne vont pas la faire arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour le plaisir de la faire revenir... Bref, je vais te laisser avec mon épilogue, et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Scotch, nous revoilà...<em> songea Malachi sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en retrouvant la bouteille sagement posée sur le comptoir de son bar lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là.

En seulement deux jours, Ziva avait réussi à lui faire écluser la moitié de ses réserves de whisky d'Ecosse. Un record pour lui qui ne s'était pas réfugié dans l'alcool depuis qu'elle avait été secourue du camp de Saleem Ulman.

Il commençait même à prendre goût à ces têtes-à-têtes avec cette superbe bouteille aux courbes harmonieuses et au contact frais.

_Tu vas mal finir, Ben Gidon... Même si vous faites un beau couple, les enfants risquent d'être effrayants... _lui souffla une voix sarcastique qui lui évoqua celle de Ziva alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion.

Il soupira en remplissant son verre. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, et pour de bon, semblerait-il, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'oublier.

Il allait se remettre à travailler comme un fou pour ne plus avoir une minute à lui, pour ne plus penser et se souvenir du sourire de celle qu'il aimait, de son regard, de ses cheveux, de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Il trouverait des coups d'un soir à l'occasion, et les oublierait aussi vite qu'il les avait attirés dans son lit.

Il prendrait peut être un chat. Un chat noir, la plus belle couleur pour un félin, d'après Ziva. Un roux, alors. Parce que sinon, il lui rappellerait celle qu'il avait perdu.

En même temps, elle aimait les chats roux aussi. Il choisirait donc un chien. Sauf qu'il lui rappellerait aussi Ziva, parce qu'à moins que l'animal ne soit un berger allemand, ou un chien d'attaque de manière générale, il se souviendrait de la terreur que ressentait son ancienne partenaire chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un, du yorkshire au labrador.

Il esquissa un sourire. Quel genre de fille à part Ziva David pouvait avoir peur d'un bichon maltais et adorer les pitbulls ou les dobermans ?

Lui restait les poissons rouges. Et encore, il savait que Ziva était une grande amatrice de poisson rouge, même si entre ses mains, leur durée de vie était étrangement réduite en dépit de tous les soins qu'elle pouvait leur apporter.

Les serpents ? Elle adorait ça. Les araignées ? Elle les trouvait amusantes, pas lui, qui n'appréciait que moyennement l'idée d'avoir une bestiole hideuse et remplie de poils dans un bocal trônant sur la table basse de son salon. Les rongeurs ? Elle avait réussi à dresser une souris lors d'une planque qu'ils avaient réalisée ensemble.

« Bon, ça sera seulement toi et moi, ma belle... » commenta-t-il alors qu'il saisissait la bouteille de scotch, réalisant que tout lui rappellerait de toute façon son ancienne petite amie.

Après deux heures passées à faire les cent pas dans son salon, avec ou sans verre à la main, à regarder de vieilles photos prises en compagnie de Ziva, à les mettre dans la corbeille de son portable ou de son ordinateur, pour finalement les récupérer, il s'affala dans un fauteuil et contempla son Desert Eagle posé sur la table basse.

Mettre fin à ses jours avec son arme de fonction restait un peu déprimant. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de se mettre seul une balle dans la tête. Il demanderait peut être au directeur David une mission suicide, au cours de laquelle il partirait seul, et ne reviendrait jamais.

Et encore, il n'était pas sûr que mourir soit une solution. S'il se retrouvait en Enfer, son châtiment serait peut être d'être éternellement éloigné de Ziva, ce qui était de l'arnaque. Parce que non seulement il serait mort, mais toujours malheureux.

Le Sheol du judaïsme commençait vraiment à le gonfler. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur une religion sans Enfer, non ? Où tout le monde montait au Ciel, qu'il ait torturé et tué des terroristes ou pas ? A moins que Dieu ne considère pas que faire avouer un islamiste à coup de poing américain pour éviter que son collègue armé d'une ceinture d'explosifs n'explosent à deux pas d'une école maternelle soit un péché… Quoique, si on s'en tenait aux interprétations anciennes des Ecritures, le Sheol n'était pas un lieu où les hommes mauvais étaient torturés, mais où toutes les âmes se réunissaient en l'attente du Messie, et surtout un lieu d'oubli.

Si là-bas, il pouvait enfin espérer chasser le souvenir de Ziva de son esprit, l'option n'était pas à écarter définitivement. Mais la perspective de se retrouver tourmenté par un Satan lui présentant sans cesse les photos de l'album consacré à Prague, et ce jusqu'au retour du Messie, le faisait tout de même hésiter sérieusement à se pendre au lustre du plafond de sa cuisine avec sa cravate.

Sans parler du fait que le lustre en question soit en verre de Murano, et sa cravate achetée chez un designer italien de renom lui ait couté un mois de salaire. S'il n'était pas certain que couper le doigt d'un Taliban pouvait être un crime punissable par le Très Haut, il était certain que porter atteinte à des objets issus de l'industrie du luxe était péché.

Ses réflexions métaphysico-théologiques furent soudainement interrompues par la sonnette de sa porte.

Se levant péniblement, il poussa un nouveau soupir. Liat avait visiblement refusé de prendre en compte son besoin de solitude. Il allait se faire une joie de le lui rappeler...

Ouvrant la porte sans grand enthousiasme, il sentit son coeur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine.

Rivées dans ses yeux, deux grandes pupilles brillantes entourées d'un iris chocolat, étaient agrémentées d'un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lâcha l'Israélien en remarquant la grosse valise à la poignée de laquelle la fine main qu'il aimait tant était fermement crispée, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne s'envole.

- J'ai accepté la proposition de mon père, commenta-t-elle simplement. Je ne deviendrai pas Américaine, ni agent spécial du NCIS. Je serai simplement un officier de liaison pour le Mossad au NCIS, au service de son Etat et de son peuple à Washington DC, et une femme amoureuse décidée à arrêter de fuir et de blesser celui qu'elle aime. Si l'intéressé accepte de lui pardonner.

- Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant, fou de joie, avant de la soulever de terre pour l'embrasser. Alors tu restes ? Tu restes au Mossad ?

- Oh que oui ! affirma-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. D'ailleurs, il me faudrait un nouvel officier de contrôle à DC... J'ai proposé à mon père que ce soit un certain Malachi Ben Gidon, en arguant du fait qu'il avait besoin de vacances... Ca te dirait de me suivre à Washington ? Même si on rentrerait de temps en temps à Tel Aviv, bien sûr...

- Il y a des propositions qui ne se refusent pas, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse, en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais à quel point je suis dangereuse quand je suis en colère... murmura-t-elle, malicieuse, en faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque pour les glisser dans ses cheveux.

- Au fait, tu restes ou tu sors ? plaisanta-t-il en jetant un petit coup d'oeil en direction de la valise restée sur le palier.

- A ton avis, idiot ? répliqua-t-elle en étirant son bras pour rentrer rapidement la valise sans s'arracher à son étreinte, alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

- Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu me donnes des petits surnoms affectueux comme ça ? ironisa-t-il en riant.

- Je sais, commenta-t-elle sans détacher son regard du sien. Et tu sais que je t'aime même quand tu ne m'en donnes pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément, avant qu'ils ne referment dans un sourire complice la porte de l'appartement derrière eux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>De la guimauve ? Moi ? Nooon, jamais ! Disons plutôt un goût prononcé pour les happy end, si vous permettez.<em>

_J'espère que ma fin vous a plu, et j'attends vos dernières reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Et à tous ceux que je vois visiter ma fic sans laisser de reviews depuis mon onglet Stats digne de Big Brother, il n'est pas trop tard pour me donner votre avis, au contraire, et vous n'êtes même pas forcés de vous inscrire, alors n'hésitez pas !)_

_A bientôt :)_


End file.
